Brotherhood Reignited
by MagmaFist
Summary: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker were best friends. The Force chose them to be together. So when this Force-approved Brotherhood burns away to ashes in the flames of Mustafar, the Force makes a decision. After the rise and fall of an Empire, while the two brothers wait to be reunited, they receive an unexpected gift instead that'll change their lives.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Note: Hey! Obi-wan is my favourite character and the friendship between him and Anakin my favourite part of Star Wars. So, this story is about both of them. For the rest: Read on! And enjoy.**

Prologue

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

It was one of his last remaining thoughts when he closed his eyes forever to be one with the Force. He had after all, died as a Jedi. It was only apt that the last tenet of the Jedi Code would come to his mind.

Often during his time as Darth Vader, he had wondered what being one with the Force would be like. Would it feel like he was in an unconscious state? Or would it be more along the lines of that he simply would stop existing?

His speculation, however had not accounted for this.

His eyes were heavy as though waking up from a deep slumber. He shook his head to chase some of the haze in front of his eyes away.

 _It's too hot here!_ was his first thought as finally his vision cleared. Almost immediately, he brought up his hand to block out the intense light.

Slowly he got up and looked around. Droid parts were scattered all around him. And-wait a minute- was that _sand_ he was sitting upon?

He suddenly felt anxious and tried to stand but in his hurry with the added fact that his body was not ready to co-operate, he achieved to only stumble and fall back.

"Oh, for Force's sake!" He again tried to stand- slower this time and finally succeeded.

Force.

He should be in the Force. This place was not it, right? This place did seem oddly familiar.

" _I do not want to see you play in the sand anymore, Anakin. Get to work! Your sitting idle is no use to me!"_ Oh and Anakin did recognise that shrill voice speaking in Huttese.

Watto was not supposed to be with him in his afterlife. Was he?

"Where exactly am I?" Anakin mumbled as he took in his surroundings.

If the Force was punishing him for his deeds, he had to give it to it- it had chosen a very apt place.

 _Tatoonie._

Anakin thought disgustingly. Most of his bad memories were associated with this place. He was a slave here, he had been separated from his mother, and his mother had left him forever in this very place. He had also taken his first step towards the Dark Side over here.

He had met an angel here, his mother had been freed here and met a man who truly loved her, his son had taken his first steps here, his son had spent twenty three years of his life in this very place.

Anakin had not expected the latter memories to come forth. And it suddenly dawned upon him that his former line of thought was of the Dark Side. His latter, however, was provided by the Light Side of the Force. Just like his life.

It was worth wondering how many important events had happened on this dust-ball.

Anakin closed his eyes and sighed. Whatever was going on he had to figure it out. Of all the people in the galaxy why had the Force chosen only Watto to accompany him?

He started to move towards the inside of the shop when he heard the fluttering of wings and realized that the Toydarian was coming out here.

In a matter of moments, Anakin took two droid parts and started working on it or at least pretended to.

It was so obvious what was wrong with this droid. Its circuit board was of an inferior quality which had not survived doing extensive work under the twin Suns of Tatoonie.

" _Anakin, you may go home now. I have to go watch a race tonight. Just remember to come early tomorrow. There is lots of work for you."_ Watto said.

Anakin nodded, kept the parts of the droid down and proceeded to leave. Under normal circumstances, he would have hated the fact that someone was ordering him, but right now he was just too confused to care.

Watto, however, could not stop from wondering why Anakin had not exclaimed 'Yippee' which he always did when he allowed him to leave early.

He shrugged his shoulders and followed the boy.

Inside he found Anakin clutching a holopad as if his life depended on it. He was openly gaping and shivering visibly.

" _Anakin?_ "

The Toydarian heard Anakin mumble something.

"This is not possible! You have got to be joking." Anakin muttered as he stared at what the holopad showed him- the date, day, month and year.

It was not the fact that the holopad was showing them that had him horrified. It was the fact that the date, month and year it showed was of the time when he was still a nine-year old.

And then a sharp observation had him gaping. Everything did seem larger and taller to him. His hands were flesh. Not metallic. He could breathe in and out just fine without a hissing sound accompanying it. Everything was colourful again and not tinted with red.

He was a nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker.

He kept the holopad back on the counter, almost reverently and left the shop without as much as a glance back.

As he walked on the path well-worn into his memory, he replayed the recent events in his mind.

He had been on the Second Death Star watching his son writhing under Sidious' Force lightning. His son had called to him for help. And that is when Anakin Skywalker had broken out of his deeply induced coma and killed the Sith Lord once and for all. He had been fatally wounded and his son had tried to save him. But finally he had joined the Force.

Or at least he thought he had.

What he was witnessing was beyond any logical explanation whatsoever. Had he actually survived and was now dreaming or was he in a simulation? None of them seemed feasible although because he was sure he had felt his life depart from his body. Added to that was the fact that all of this seemed way too real to be anything else rather than reality.

And yet what he thought next was even more impossible than what he had suggested now. But as he thought about it, he could feel the Force giving its consent to this particularly insane idea of his.

His legs stopped in front of a very familiar house. Taking a deep breath and gathering the Force around him for comfort and support, he stepped inside and announced his presence.

"Ani?" Anakin held his breath, "What happened? You are early."

Yep, he had definitely time travelled. And the Force agreed.

"Watto had to leave to watch a race, Mom."

-x—x—

Bitterness.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi knew, dead though he was, that he should not feel that particular emotion. But Obi-Wan Kenobi, a person who had lost everything accepted this emotion of his.

All those years living in the sands of Tatoonie, he had pondered over his mistakes over and over and over again. His insecurities had come forth once again plaguing and tormenting him.

He felt anger at himself and he felt bitterness towards Anakin. No, that was not quite true. He felt bitterness towards Darth Vader- not Anakin.

Anakin was his brother, his former Padawan, the other half of the Team. Darth Vader was a mass murderer, evil and everything Obi-Wan stood against.

Darth Vader was born the day Anakin Skywalker had fallen into a slumber. But his seeds had been sown early on.

And that was why Obi-Wan felt angry at himself. Because it showed that he had failed in his life and at training Anakin.

"Qui-Gon would have been a better master." His insecurities provided and he agreed to it. If only he could have been a better master.

He hoped, as he often did, that their lives would have been peaceful and they had continued their brotherhood. That would be so much more preferable than their lives descending into an abyss of darkness.

Luke had succeeded. Obi-Wan would now be reunited with his lost brother. He would have chosen if he had the option to meet him when they both were alive.

The Force ghost of Obi-Wan drifted through the Force. If only he had the power to change the past.

He sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, this was not what he had expected.

He felt warm and comfortable. A soft breeze ruffled his hair. He could see the traffic passing by. The Senate Building was visible in the far distance. He noticed that he was in a meditative posture in a balcony.

What was going on?

Had he somehow gone back to the world of the living? And that too on Coruscant?

Obi-Wan sighed and stretched out his senses…

…and hit a familiar presence.

No this could not be. He must be dreaming. He turned his head slowly… anticipating.

"Are you alright Padawan? Why did you pull out of the meditation?" A deep baritone voice asked.

Qui-Gon Jinn.

It was not just the fact that he was seeing his old master that worried him. He had met Qui-Gon during his exile on Tatooine or well technically his Force ghost.

It was the fact that this Qui-Gon Jinn was not shimmering in blue and his Force presence quite clearly proclaiming that he was alive that worried him.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, confused.

"I-Master what is going on?"

"What do you mean by that Padawan? Are you okay?"

"I-I guess so." Unconsciously, Obi-Wan tightened his mental shields.

An action that did not go unnoticed his master and he showed it with a frown.

"Did you see something in your meditation, Obi-Wan?"

 _Did I see something? I was drifting through the Force._

 _Force._ Force.

He was in the Force. Then why did he suddenly feel so very much alive? Obi-Wan staggered to his feet and backed away a little from the still-seated form of his old master.

Qui-Gon stood as well and approaching his Padawan kept a hand on his shoulder. With a little pressure on his shoulder he steered Obi-Wan inside their quarters.

Obi-Wan stopped.

It was his quarters at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Temple where he had grown up. The Jedi Temple which had been burnt by Darth Vader. And again he could feel the bitterness rising.

Something was not right with him. He was a Jedi Master for Force's sake. He should not feel such emotions. He should release them into the Force.

But feeling the hand of his old Master on his shoulder, he again felt very much like a Padawan.

A little push got him moving again and out of his reverie. They settled on the couch and Qui-Gon went to boil some water for two cups of tea.

Obi-Wan sat silently on the couch and skimmed his eyes through his old quarters. He had thought he would never get to be here again.

The sound of a cup being put on the table brought his attention back to the present matter.

Qui-Gon.

He needed to be alone for a while. Figure this all out but he could see that with the look Qui-Gon was fixing him with, he would not be going anywhere without explaining what happened with him back there.

 _That is nice. If only I could figure out what_ did _happen back there._

He closed his eyes and released his anxiety and tension to the Force.

And the words which he spoke next until he retired to his quarters were something that came out automatically.

"I believe I was immersed deeply in the Force," _The irony_. "Master that when I came back I was a little disoriented."

Qui-Gon remained silent for a moment. He had sensed Obi-Wan go deep into meditation. So deep, that he was about to bring that topic up when they finished their meditation.

But it had been only momentarily and then Obi-Wan had got out of it with a start that confused Qui-Gon. Now he thought that maybe that explained it. Obi-Wan had never gone so deep into the currents of the Force. Reaching it for the first time was quite overwhelming in itself. He agreed to that.

Qui-Gon could feel the Force humming its satisfaction and asking not to pursue the matter further.

Therefore, he let Obi-Wan go into his room when he asked for it after telling him that they would practise going deeper into the Force from the next day onwards.

Obi-Wan in the meanwhile had drawn up his own various conclusions as to what was going on.

As soon as he entered his room, he closed the door and brought out a holopad.

"This is not possible." He muttered.

He was not twenty five again, was he? That was just not possible.

And yet the holopad proclaimed it the truth and the Force was not showing any intentions to deny it either.

"Oh Force. What am I going to do now?"

Because if what was being presented to him was the truth then he had a lot of planning to do.

When Obi-Wan finally went to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder about his wish of changing the past. And now he could.

The Force had granted him his wish. The Force had made him time travel.

 _Tbc…_

 _Rate and Review!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Let me just take a moment here and thank everyone who took the time to review, follow and favourite the story. It means a lot to me!**

 **Moving on, I will mostly stick with the way the movies move on for a while introducing minor changes here and there before I take it in another direction altogether.**

 **Now, enough of that. Please read and enjoy this next chapter! And review!**

Chapter I

Obi-Wan sighs as he comes out of his meditation. It has been a day since the Force gave him a unique opportunity to change everything.

 _And that is exactly the problem._ He thinks.

He can change everything. But the question is, "What should he change and what should he not?"

For instance, whether he should make some excuse and get them out from the mission to negotiate between the Trade Federation and a peaceful planet where they have put up an illegal trade blockade or should he not.

He is very certain if he opts for the latter it will have dire consequences for the galaxy. There is always the chance that the Sith may find the Chosen One before the Jedi. And if that happens, well, he does not really want to imagine the condition of the galaxy.

Obi-Wan wonders why he even went to meditate on the matter. He suspects he knew the answer way before that. There is no excuse for leaving Anakin to suffer on Tatooine.

He will not punish Anakin for Vader's crimes.

But more than that, he just wishes to see Anakin again.

At least he got his emotions into check now like the Jedi Master that he was or will be if he considers it now.

The buzz of his comm-link distracts him out if his reverie.

He picks it up. "Kenobi."

"Padawan, meet me at our quarters. We have to get ready for our mission. We leave tonight."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan stands and moves out of the Room of Thousand Fountains. This had always been his favourite place until Vader burned it down.

 _Well then, let's get going. Time to meet old friends… and a future enemy. Hopefully I will be able to change that._

-x—x-

 _This is it._

Obi-wan thinks as they maneuver closer to one of the battleships surrounding the peaceful planet of Naboo.

"Tell them we wish to board at once." Qui-Gon informs.

The Captain and Nute Gunray exchange words.

Obi-wan mentally calms himself. He feels anxious visiting Naboo after such a long time.

"…we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador…Happy to." He resists rolling his eyes at Nute Gunray's words.

 _I am pretty sure no one fills dioxin in the room of the people they are happy to receive._

He temporarily ponders what will happen if he kills the Neimodian now. He did play a vital part in the Clone Wars.

Obi-wan quickly discards the idea. He may be here to change the future but time in an intricate entity. If he is not careful, he may alter the galaxy for the worst maybe.

Moreover, he cannot kill him for a crime he has not yet committed.

He has a vague memory of the exact events of the mission. He remembers the main events of course. But if he is expected to behave like a Padawan then he should know how he behaved last time to avoid any suspicion. Or further suspicion in that case.

He is certain that Qui-Gon does suspect something following the initial fall-outs he had.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._ Obi-wan thinks before voicing it out to his Master.

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Should I not be mindful of the future?" _Now more than ever._

"Not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

 _It feels so weird being called a Padawan again. Weird but most welcome._

"Yes, Master… how do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

An image of Palpatine flashes in his mind before he discards it. If he can, Palpatine will never come to power in this time line.

"These Federation types are cowards." _Oh, I know that Master._

They had always been mere pawns in the hands of Darth Sidious. Since now till the end of the Clone Wars.

"The negotiations will be short."

As the protocol droid TC-14 enters, Qui-Gon responds to Obi-wan's question of whether it being in their nature to make someone wait for so long, "No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute."

By now, Obi-wan is thanking the Force. The conversation went exactly it had the last time. Well, more or less anyway. He recalls it bit-by-bit.

-x—x—

 _Time for some action._

Obi-wan takes a deep breath as Qui-Gon exclaims, "Gas!"

The Battle Droids ready their weapons as two laser swords come into view. Soon, the two Jedi leap out and cut the battle droids sending sparks and metal parts everywhere.

Obi-wan pushes a few droids against the wall with the Force. These droids are weaker than the ones he fought in the Clone Wars. He can easily take down a squadron of them.

His Master makes his way towards the bridge door and starts cutting through it with his lightsabre. Not for the first time, Ob-wan glances at his old lightsabre feeling its defects as compared to the one he made as a Jedi Knight and then as a Jedi Master.

 _It will have to do for now._

Obi-wan feels the fear of the crew in the bridge. Two Jedi with lightsabres will have that effect.

The blast doors close but that does not stop Qui-Gon. He inserts his lightsabre deeper as Obi-wan guards his back and keeps an eye out.

The both sense the approach of the Destoyer droids.

"They have shield generators!" Obi-wan states not as surprised as he shows to be.

"It's a stand-off. Let's go!" Qui-Gon orders as both of them Force-run out of the corridor.

-x—x—

In the main bay of the Federation Battleship, Obi-wan and Qui-Gon hide behind a few crates.

"Battle droids." Qui-Gon observes.

"It is an invisible army." Obi-wan adds.

"It is an odd move by the Trade Federation. We have got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum."

"Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet. What do you think Master?" The strategist inside Obi-wan provides.

Qui-Gon nods in approval.

"You were right about one thing Master." Obi-wan continues hiding nothing of the smirk that comes on his face as he says the next words, "The negotiations _were_ short."

Tbc...

 **Please read and review!**

 **Aggiefan15: Thanks! I hope the story will meet your expectations. The updates might be slow sometimes but I will keep on updating it.**

 **Ahsoka9613: Thank you for the support. Having both of them send back is a concept I have been thinking about for a long time. I hope the story holds your interest. Don't worry about any mistakes. I am glad you reviewed.**

 **NinjaGirl1117: Thanks for the support. Updates may be slow at times but will be there.**

 **shurtugal88: Most likely Obi-Wan and Anakin will have Qui-Gon with them. But… I will not say much. You know, spoilers… Thanks so much for the review.**

 **Jacen200015: Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Note: I am** _ **so**_ **sorry. This update is almost a month later than my last one. And I apologize. The fact is that I got Conjunctivitis, and I wasn't allowed to look at a screen for long periods of time. So… I wasn't really able to do any writing.**

 **Now, I'd love to say that my next update will be quick, but reality is that my exams are starting from the second week of December. It will be only after those that I will be able to update again. Sighs…**

 **But till then, please enjoy this chapter. It's a little longer as a compensation.**

Chapter II

"—And that goes in there. Put the stabilizer up here and connect these two. And ta da! You have got your old broken down cooling unit working again!"

The alien glances at Watto and slyly asks, "You have got a nice slave there Toydarian. Want to trade him?"

"He is worth more than what you can offer." _Especially after he showcased his skills today. I never realized he is such a good mechanic._

The alien tries to subtly persuade Watto to hand him Anakin. Anakin watches the exchange with a frown. He does not want to lose his mother especially after he got her so many years later. Meanwhile, another customer enters and Watto goes to attend to him.

Anakin feels the alien look greedily in his direction. He sighs. Then he faces the alien and waves his hands in front of his face. "You do not wish to buy me. You will leave instantly." And then with a further thought adds, "You will buy no more slaves from now onwards and you will free those you currently possess."

Watto chooses that moment to enter the shop. But before he can say anything, the alien says as if in a trance, "I do not wish to buy him. I will leave instantly. I will buy no more slaves and free the ones I have."

"Wha—"

"I will buy this." Watto hears the voice of his customer entering the shop from the backyard. He glances once more towards the alien leaving the shop before shrugging and going to the counter to sell the droid the customer bought.

He misses the mischievous grin adoring Anakin's features. _Pity the mind tricks do not work on Toydarians._

Anakin chuckles silently and leaves for the back of the shop. The intense light from the twin suns burns into his back.

 _It is great to be able to feel again_ , Anakin thinks, _but honestly I am getting sick of this hot weather._

 _-x—x—_

 _Her eyes are so full of hope._

Obi-wan thinks as he sees Padme. They- he, Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar Binks- are crouched in a walkway above the plaza where the Queen's decoy, Padme and other handmaidens, Captain Panaka and Sio Bibble are being taken by the guards.

" _Jump now."_ Qui-Gon speaks through their bond. Obi-wan just takes a moment to relish that feeling again. It just feels so good to have his master back in his mind.

The next moment he slashes his lightsabre through the battle droids in the plaza aided by his Master. And does that not feel good? Obi-Wan still remembers his first sparring session with his Master after travelling to the past, _somehow_ , and how awkward it had been for them. It was almost like he had forgotten how to fight alongside his Master while they were fighting off the training droids, and well scratch that. He _did_ forget how to fight alongside his Master after so many years.

An awkward talk later giving excuses which he was sure his Master saw right through, he had practised hard to get back to his original style. And now he was confident that it had worked to some extent. Well enough to not trouble his Master.

Obi-wan takes care not to use the techniques he learnt during the Clone Wars and then later for it may lead to serious questioning by Qui-Gon as well as the Council.

He does not want them to suspect him of using the Dark Side.

Soon, they are finished with the droids. They pull the royal party between two buildings.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon says looking at the Queen.

Obi-wan, on the other hand, glances at Padme. Her face is one of determination and sheer resolve. Obi-wan closes his eyes willing to oust his last memory of Padme's face scrunched in pain and her hopeless eyes replacing it with the one in front of him.

He knows his Master will soon figure out the decoy being played here and he suspects even the last time, he knew it way before Padme revealed it.

"Do you have transport?" Qui-Gon is now speaking to a dark-skinned man. Obi-wan cannot remember his name.

"In the main hangar. This way." He informs them.

The group disappears into an alley.

-X-X-

"Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." His Master offers.

"Thank you Ambassador. But my place is here with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay."

 _Not on my watch._ Obi-wan thinks.

"They would not dare." Another man speaks. Now what was his name?

Obi-wan tunes off for the rest of the conversation. He knows what was going to happen anyways.

Instead he looks around. The technology around here is old and outdated for him but new as compared to this age.

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padme's voice makes him focus on the present matter.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then I will plead our case before the Senate. Take care Governor Bibble." The Queen says before moving ahead.

Ah, now he remembers the name. He is Governor Sio Bibble. It was his hologram transmission they had used as a trap to lure them out while they were on Tatooine.

They enter the main hangar where they see around twenty pilots captured by six battle droids.

"We need to free those pilots." The dark-skinned man says.

"Let me handle that." Obi-wan offers. _Time to stretch some muscles._

He has been just following behind the group for so long. He needs to appear a bit active.

He unclips his lightsabre and walks towards the droids. It has been so long since he used his lightsabre in actual combat. He has used it only twice before this in real combat after coming in this timeline.

Once, while he was destroying the droids in the battle ship and once in the plaza. Well, hopefully his skills have not rusted. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and the rest move towards the Nubian Cruiser and the droids guarding it.

"We are Ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor and I am taking these people to Coruscant."

"You are under arrest."

Obi-wan smiles as he hears that statement.

"Well, hello there." He says loud enough for the droids to hear but not for Qui-Gon.

The snap-hiss of a lightsabre is heard.

In a matter of seconds, the pilots are free. All of them quickly hurry to their stations whilst staring at him in awe.

Yep, he has still got it.

Obi-wan turns around to find that Qui-Gon has dealt with the droids blocking his path.

He hurries along with the rest of the party to the ramp of the ship while Qui-Gon blocks the blaster shots as all of them enter the ship.

Qui-Gon follows. As soon as Qui-Gon enters the ship, the ramp is closed and they take off heading towards the blockade whilst the droids fire at them from the hangar.

-x-x—

Shmi Skywalker smiles as she watches Anakin gulp down another morsel of his food with a ravenous craving. "Slow down, Ani. Your food isn't running away."

Anakin stops his spoon midway. "Sorry." He replies with a cheeky grin.

Shmi chuckles and returns to her thoughts. It was nice to see Anakin revert back to his original self. The previous day when he had returned early from the shop, she was puzzled to see a shocked expression on his face. As if she had returned back from the death.

Then Anakin had excused himself to go freshen up which was a wonder in and of itself. Anakin hardly took the initiative to clean himself up. He did always like to be covered with grease and oil. It was often her that had to force him to take a sonic shower, water too scarce to be wasted on slaves.

After that he had seemed to have calmed down a bit but a strange wariness was still prevalent in his blue eyes. He seemed to be on alert of his surroundings and took them in with a nostalgic look that it would all somehow vanish in a moment if he became too comfortable.

To say that Shmi Skywalker was worried about this change in attitude of her exuberant and eager son would be an understatement.

The next morning had calmed her anxiety to a little extent. Anakin though tried to act a little 'normal', she could see through the façade. How couldn't she? She was her mother after all.

The worst part, however, was not knowing what caused this abrupt change in her son's behavior. Was it a confrontation with someone? Was it a dream? Was it something at the shop?

It was for that reason that she had decided to pick him up from Watto's today. Perhaps she would be able to figure out the problem. But she had no such luck. Anakin had loosened a little yet remained stiff keeping a wary eye on everything.

Now as she saw him eating his food with such vigor, a small smile graced her face. Well, at least that part of Anakin had remained unchanged.

Her original line of thought, however, returned and she decided that instead of worrying herself through speculation, she really should just ask Anakin.

So when he had completed his dinner, she states kindly, "You do know Ani that you can tell me anything, don't you?"

The slight stiffening of his muscles does not go un-noticed by her. However she does not call him on that. "Of course, Mum." A terse reply.

She sighs. "Ani… what is wrong? You have been acting a little strange ever since you came home yesterday. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." He looks all too ready to go to his room right about now. But she had to get her answers. This evasive behaviour from Anakin was worrying her.

So she fixes him with a look that brokered no argument.

Anakin blinks and looks at her for a few moments. Then he relents with a small sigh, "I had a…dream."

Well, at least one of her guesses had landed right.

"What was it about?" She asks kindly yet firmly.

"Uh… I was in a garden… and then… well it was _sooo_ green Mom! And then suddenly, darkness overwhelmed the blue sky and the green garden was burning. It was terrible Mom. It felt so cold. So lonely…"

Shmi could see that Anakin's eyes had turned into a sort of wistful thinking. But with what Ani said, she could explain his recent behaviour. Anakin was, after all, susceptible to vivid dreams before.

The fact that it was nothing more than a dream eased her worries. "It is alright Ani. Nothing of that sort will happen. I am here with you. I will protect you. It was just a dream. Don't worry."

She notes that the smile Ani gives has a sort of sad resignation to it. Maybe the dream was far more vivid than she was imagining right now.

"You can sleep with me if you wish to."

A slight furrow of his brows and she already knows his answer. But he surprises her. "Sure. I had like that." He says with a childish smile.

She cannot help but smile back. So it was nothing bad like a beating from Watto or a confrontation with any other being. It was just a dream, after all.

 _And dreams pass in time._

She thinks as she goes to wash the utensils.

-X—X-X—

"The shield generators have been hit. Our deflector shields cannot withstand this. Power down… Hopefully the repair droids can fix this." Ric Olie says.

"We are losing droids fast." Qui Gon states.

"If they can't get those shield generators fixed we will be sitting ducks." Captain Panaka, Obi Wan finally remembering his name when Ric Olie had greeted him aboard the cruiser, exclaims.

 _No we won't. R2 is going to get it fixed._ Obi-Wan thinks as he remembers the many times R2 had helped him and Anakin during the Clone Wars and then later Luke and his friends.

Soon enough, the power's back and R2 re-enters the cruiser earning applause from the pilot for his feat.

Obi-Wan smirks slightly. _That's nothing as compared to what he is actually capable of._

The pilot puts the deflector shields at maximum and they fly past the blockade.

His elation, however, lasts only for mere moments as he sees something blinking on one of the numerous screens and frowns. "There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant… the hyperdrive is leaking."

"We will have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." His Master states and turns to study a star chart on one of the monitors.

 _Should I say it? Should I not? It can change the fate of the galaxy as I know it if I do not inform them._

Obi-wan can feel a gentle prodding from his Master on their bond silently asking him to contribute to the situation.

Oh, well. A quick dip in the Force gives him the reassurance he needs. The Force does not want to change this event. Then so be it.

Here goes nothing. _And yet everything._

"Tatooine, Master. It's poor and small and the Hutts rule it. We will be safe there." _Atleast as safe as one can be on that dust-ball._

"The Hutts?" Captain Panaka all but shouts.

Obi-Wan, however, calms him by raising his right hand and silencing his worries.

"I can understand your concern, Captain Panaka. We know it's risky but there is no other alternative." Seeing the frown on Panaka's face he elaborates, "Look, think about it this way. Landing on Tatooine would be no more different than landing on any other system controlled by the Federation. The Federation has no presence on this dus- planet. This will give us some advantage as the Hutts are not looking for the Queen."

Captain Panaka nods resignedly if not a little taken aback by the sudden speech of the younger Jedi.

 _Wait a minute, was it Qui-Gon who had explained the logic of landing here in the past? Blast._

He senses a bit of astonishment and pride through his bond with his Master. He inwardly beams as the feeling of pride washes over him.

One can only suppress the General in him for so long. Countless meetings during the Clone Wars had made it his second nature to completely strategize their landings on numerous planets. That, of course, is only true when Anakin did not _crash_ them on any planet due to his reckless flying.

-x—x—

Anakin berates himself. And really, how many times has he done so after _waking up,_ for lack of a better word, in the past. He really needs to stop this.

Of course his mom would notice the change in his behavior. Then again he had not really done anything to hide his surprise and shock the previous day after entering his house. Anyone would notice. But his mom was always the perceptive one especially so with him. How long had he actually thought he could keep up the act?

He really thought to get away with just reassuring her that everything was fine and if it was not, he would tell her as she so kindly offered but then she had given him _the look._

Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight, A General in the Clone Wars, Emperor's Iron Fist, Former Sith Lord, faltered under that gaze and he knew he was not getting out of this without giving her a satisfactory answer.

For a while, he just thought to blurt everything out and how no part of his situation makes any sense because it was his mother and he knew if there was someone who would listen his tale without judging him it would be her.

A nudge from the Force however stops him. He inwardly sighs. Well he has to respond with something. So he sticks with what he thinks would be most believable – a dream.

And he elaborates on it quite vaguely and relaxes as the worry lines on her mother's face eases. Well, no trouble there.

But seriously, her mother could be more perceptive than even a Force user sometimes.

 _Force…Jedi…_

"It's alright Ani." His mother's soothing words stopped him from going into that line of thinking. "I am here now. Nothing of that sort will happen. I am here with you. I will protect you…"

Anakin smiles sadly. She was right. She was here now with him and that is what matters. _And I will protect you Mum._ From the Tusken Raiders or anyone else who dares to hurt her.

"You can sleep with me if you wish to."

He stares at her for a while and furrows his brows. His fraying nerves would really get some rest near her warm and soothing presence. In the previous timeline, he would have outright refused, but now…

He had lost her once and he just wishes to cherish every moment he has with her due to the unique opportunity presented to him.

And he realizes that perhaps that is what it all is about. It is an opportunity. For what? He doesn't really know right now. But he will figure it out. But until then, he just needs a good night's rest. "Sure. I had like that."

-x—x—

"Need a hand with that?"

Padme glances up from her task to see the younger Jedi standing on the door.

"It would be my pleasure but there is no need. Thanks. I wouldn't like to trouble you."

"Well, you wouldn't. Besides," Obi Wan adds moving towards her, "I can do pretty well with some friendly talk right about now."

Padme shifts a little and Obi Wan takes a clean cloth and sits beside her. For a while they work in amicable silence cleaning R2.

Padme is a little surprised on how well they go along with each other. She feels entirely at peace at the moment that she almost misses his question.

"Pardon?" She blinks and asks.

Obi Wan glances at her and repeats, "What are you going to do about the Trade Federation's presence on Naboo?"

Padme smiles just a little and says, "I was actually hoping that the Jedi would provide us with the solution."

"Well, we are open to suggestions. Feel free to give one anytime."

Padme chuckles and resumes her work. "Well, the Queen—"

"I did not ask what the Queen will do. I asked what will _you_ do?"

"Me?" Padme asks and then her face becomes determined and she says, "I will do everything I can Padawan Kenobi."

Obi Wan gives her a warm and knowing smile.

"I—the Queen is expecting that the Senate will do something about it. How do you think it will go?" She informs eager to listen to the Jedi.

"Well, now that I think about it, I believe that the representative of Trade Federation in the Senate would likely spring on any chance to refute the claims that you will make about the illegal trade blockade. Perhaps carrying proof about it will help our case."

Obi Wan knows that Padme is analysing that piece of information he just gave. Obviously, she does not have any proof right now but he knows once they land on Tatooine, the hologram message of Sio Bible will hopefully serve as one. And _hopefully,_ it would be enough.

"And milady—"

"Padme."

"Very well, Padme, having said what I said now, I do believe in earnest that Chancellor Valorum is trying his best to help Naboo. Be careful and alert on what transpires in the Senate."

Padme, while thankful to hear the Jedi's advice, has to maintain her cover. "Shouldn't you tell the Queen all of that?"

R2 is finally clean and Obi Wan rises off the floor. He looks at her and with a knowing look and smirk replies, "I do believe milady that I have told it to the right person."

The way he says it has Padme doubting that he knows very well the decoy they have been playing here. She feels a little ashamed on having to hide it from her Jedi protectors but this is something that is necessary. She will apologise for it later.

He gives a polite nod which when reciprocated, he adds, "Oh, and remember unity among the people is one of the strongest weapons of any planet during a crisis. Think about it, perhaps you may find any unlikely alliance that can help us win this crisis."

"Hidoe!" Padme and R2 jump a little at the sudden entrance of a Gungan. Obi Wan, however, chuckles lightly having sensed his approach with the Force.

Obi-Wan smiles to himself as he sees Padme talking with Jar-Jar. He had missed even Jar Jar Binks during his exile. He just needed a friendly face back then to talk to.

"I am Padme. I attend Her Highness. You are a Gungan, aren't you? How did you end up here with us?"

"Me no know… mesa day starten pitty okeyday witda brisky morning munchen. Den boom… getten berry skeered, un grabbed dat Jedi, and…" Obi Wan's smile only grows bigger as he hears the Gungan describe his day.

He leaves for the cockpit when he feels Qui-Gon summoning him there through their bond.

 _Be right there, Master._ He sends back.

They peer over Ric's shoulder to see a yellow planet appear directly ahead.

"That's it. Tatooine." Obi Wan confirms.

 _Home sweet home._

Tbc…

 **Please read and review!**

 **NinjaGirl1117: Well, here's Anakin! Hope you liked it.**

 **Evelris: Thanks so much!**

 **Cooljoanna15: So many questions indeed! I will make a point to answer all of those during some point in the story. I almost thought to add the answers of the questions. But, you know, Spoiler Alert! Besides, I am toying with quite a few outcomes, whichever the story chooses to follow by the will of the Force. Glad you found it interesting.**

 **yiggdrasill: Thanks for the feedback! I have been trying to go into more detail. I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Sophia the Scribe: Thank you! I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **AlmaDreams9: I agree that their meeting is one of the most thrilling events in this story. I hope I can do a good job of it. Thanks for the support. Glad to know you like their friendship.**

 **Oh, and I have updated Chapter I to give replies to the reviews. And could anyone please tell me how to add line breaks? Well, that's for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I will get the next update as soon as my exams get over.**

 **Until then— enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! May 2018 rock for all of you. And May the Force be with you.**

 **Well, here's the update. I hope you like it.**

Chapter III

They land on the outskirts of the town of Mon Espa. Obi-Wan is hoisting the hyperdrive of the floor panel when Jar-Jar comes running to him.

"Obi-Wan, sire, pleeease, no mesa go!"

Obi-Wan chuckles inwardly. "Sorry, you will help the group blend in. You will be helping us greatly."

"Mesa will?"

"Yep." Years of negotiation have taught him to make the other party feel important and like they are making all the decisions while harnessing the reins the entire time yourself. Or wait a minute… is it called manipulation?

 _Really does not matter right now._

Jar-Jar walks back to R2 in the hallway as his Master, dressed as a farmer, enters the main area. As he walks over to him, Obi-Wan takes in his disguise with a critical eye.

 _Yep, he will blend in as a farmer._

 _What am I doing? I have more important stuff to do than check whether Qui-Gon's clothes match that of the natives._

"The hyperdrive generator is gone. We don't need to repair it but we need a new one."

Qui-Gon nods and speaks quietly, "Don't let them send any transmissions. Be wary…I sense a disturbance in the Force."

"Yes Master. I feel it too."

"Well then Obi-Wan, I will get going." Qui Gon glances at R2 and Jar-Jar in the hallway.

He walks over to them. Obi-Wan, though, is seized with a wave of anxiety. Should I go this time around rather than Qui-Gon? Will that change anything important? Maybe I should tag along? He rubs his temples. He could feel a headache forming.

 _Trust the Force._

A fleeting thought enters his mind. Trust the Force. Yes, that is what he would do. Trust the Force. He takes a deep breath and releases it.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Repeat. 

Everything will be alright. He walks up to the ramp and glances out into the heat of the twin suns of Tatooine. Captain Panaka and Padme dressed in coarse clothes pass by out into the desert. Padme offers him a small smile which he gladly returns.

"Wait!" Captain Panaka calls out. Obi-wan has a small smile sensing the waves of frustration from the Captain.

Qui-Gon stops to let them catch up. "Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local…"

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant…"

 _Oh, you have no idea, Master._

"I've been trained in self-defense. I can take care of myself."

"Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse." Captain Panaka argues although Obi-wan can sense he wishes that his Master refuses it.

"I have no time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me." Qui-Gon says giving Padme a stern look.

 _Hmm. No one could ever argue with her anyways._

Obi-wan thinks and heads back inside.

-x—x—

He feels it so suddenly that he loses his balance and trips over a few droid parts.

Normally, it would have rattled him. Now, he just gets up, absentmindedly pushes the parts to a corner and completely oblivious to Watto's grumblings, heads out in the backyard.

He sits heavily on a rock and mentally berates himself _again._

He wonders what has happened to him since he travelled to the past. He has lost his concentration and forgotten his future.

Anakin sighs and rests his head in his hands. Right now, he thinks, a Nubian starship is landing on the outskirts of Mon Espa. A Jedi Master accompanied by a Queen, a Gungan, and an astromech droid are making their way here to search for a hyperdrive.

And of course, on the star ship, they leave behind a certain auburn haired Jedi _Padawan_.

Just thinking about them makes his heart ache.

 _"_ _I believe he is the Chosen One!"_

 _"_ _I love you, Ani!"_

 _"_ _Mesa so happy to see yousa again, Ani!"_

 _"_ _You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_

Memories, unbidden enter his mind and before he realizes he is sobbing softly.

He had failed them all. All of them had placed their trust in him and he had spectacularly failed them.

 _You can change that now._

It comes as a whisper. And a very tempting one at that.

But the question beside hundred others plaguing his mind is whether he wishes to or not?

His life here on Tatooine may be cruel but it is peaceful. Well, from a certain point of view anyways.

Having faced countless enemies, what is a scorching heat, few years of slavery as he would most certainly free himself and his mom, and having to deal with Hutts and Tusken Raiders now and then? He may even get off planet. Besides, wouldn't he be doing the galaxy a favour by remaining in obscurity?

But on the other hand, he yearns to correct the wrongs he did. He wishes to meet Padme again. Bask in the light of his mentor. Prove Qui-Gon correct.

Well, he did fulfil the prophecy, technically speaking. But if there is a way to complete it without annihilating the Jedi, and subjugating the galaxy for two decades of darkness, he would like to take that.

 _Force, all this is giving me a headache._

He dwells on it for perhaps a few moments longer until he is sure that if he continues any longer, his head will feel like a group of banthas have walked over it.

So to take his mind of all of this he starts repairing a broken down patch-up droid. Working with machines soothes him unlike meditation ever had.

However, in the back of his mind he keeps questioning his next move.

-x—x—

Obi-Wan Kenobi had lived on Tatooine for approximately two decades.

As such, he knows when a sand storm is arriving. It will hit the town in about two hours, he deducts, from the wind speed.

An added benefit of his exile was also that the heat doesn't bother him anymore. He has grown pretty used to it.

After his Master had left, he had gone inside and given instructions related to security to Captain Panaka and the handmaidens. He had retreated to his room after that. However, just a few moments later, a sense of claustrophobia had attacked his senses.

 _Tatooine never did give me a peaceful rest._

That had resulted in him wandering out of the ship and kneeling in a meditative posture on one of the rocks nearby.

With a sigh, he closes his eyes and basks in the rejuvenating energy of the Force.

For few moments, his mind peacefully drifts in the calm vastness. Then he stretches his senses out, more out of reflex than anything, and feels the Living Force surrounding him. It is present in the lizards scurrying about, the reptiles beneath the rocks hiding away from the heat and the people present on the star ship.

His attention, seconds later, is focused on a beacon of light in the Force. As gravity pulls everything towards itself, his mind subconsciously is pulled towards the strongest Force signature in history.

 _Anakin Skywalker._

An image of the flowing rivers of lava enters his mind.

 _He sees his brother severed of his three limbs by none other than him lying on the black soil as his body slips closer to the flames._

 _An inhuman scream escapes his lips. "I hate—"_

 _Nope!_

No.

He will not go into those memories now. He will change the fate of the galaxy this time around. He will not let his brother be trapped into a mechanical suit that stroke fear in the hearts of the people.

Harnessing little of the self-control he currently possesses, he pulls away from the force signature of the nine-year old boy and brushes against that of his Master's.

 _And I will not let you die this time around Master._

Obi-wan strengthens his resolve to make the galaxy a better place.

Next, he dwells on his course of actions. How should he confront Sidious? This is the mission that made him the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. It is of vital importance. There are very less chances that he can defeat Sidious. He is aware of that. Because no matter how skilled he is, Sidious is the incarnation of the Dark Side.

 _Ah, speak of the devil…_

A Force signature imbued in the Darkness radiating raw and brute strength but lacking finesse fills his senses. The creature is hiding his signature impressively but to his trained senses, it is easily detected.

 _Welcome back, my old enemy._

With that, he opens his eyes and heads inside.

-x—x—

The second time he feels a strong presence, he manages to not trip. _Barely._

It was not as intense as Darth Sidious'. It did not possess the finesse Darth Tyranus had. It was not a maelstrom of emotions like of Darth Vader.

Anakin closes his eyes and lets out a long suffering sigh at the last name while trying not to spit in disgust on the first.

That did leave only one. A signature like that burning with raw strength means…

 _Darth Maul._

The Zabrak Sith apprentice who had killed Qui-Gon. The Sith who had been bested by Obi-Wan. The Sith due to whom he had been apprenticed to Obi-wan instead of Qui-Gon.

 _I won't let you die this time, Master Qui-Gon._

But with his resolve, came along the familiar touch of the Dark Side. Brushing gently against him as if re-acquainting with a lost follower.

It whispered lovingly in his mind. _You can fulfil all your desires through me._

Anakin smiled sadly.

 _"_ _I know there is still good in you."_

 _Never again._ He whispers back to the approaching darkness. _Never again will you take me away from the people I love._

And with that, the darkness retreats.

Anakin opens his eyes and stares ahead. He will not fall into the tentacles of the Dark Side this time. He will honour the mental promise he gave his son before his death of remaining in the Light.

Anakin Skywalker will not fall.

Darth Vader will not rise.

Determined, he gets back to the patch up droid to clear his head. Watto's voice, however, cuts through his thoughts before he could begin.

 _"_ _Boy! Get in here! Now."_ Watto shouts in Huttese.

 _They are here._

He senses them. Three people cradled by the Light. Reluctantly, he walks to the front.

He hardly notices when Watto raises a hand as if to punish him for taking a long time. He looks at him smoothly and with an indifferent tone asks, " _What is it?"_

Watto looks a little surprised but recovers fairly quickly. " _Watch the store. I have got some selling to do here."_

Artoo and Qui-Gon follow Watto to the junk yard. Meanwhile, Jar-Jar picks up a gizmo and tries to figure out its purpose. The Jedi Master, however, takes it out of his hand and puts it back.

"Don't touch anything."

Anakin tries not to flinch when Qui-Gon and his to-be droid passes by him.

He wills himself to remain rooted at his position. But just before they can disappear, he swirls around and catches a glimpse of the retreating back of the Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon Jinn. His grand-master.

He turns around again after they leave his sight. With his head low, he walks over to the counter and sits on it, determined not to look at the other occupants of the room.

But their presence is so painfully obvious especially when the Gungan gets into one trouble or the other. The droid he just touched extends arms and legs and marches around knocking everything. Jar-Jar holds on but cannot get it to stop.

Realizing he cannot just let this droid create chaos in the shop he instructs, "Hit the nose!"

Jar-Jar complies and the droid is instantly switched off.

Anakin sighs and keeps an eye on the Gungan. That is when he hears it.

The laughter of an angel. His Angel.

Against his better judgement, he glances in the direction of the source and his greeted by the amused image of Padme Naberrie Amidala _Skywalker._

Well, maybe not yet. Maybe never now. Not after what he had put her through in the previous timeline.

But his stance weakens as he is drawn in by her brown orbs and the radiance of her smile.

Before he can stop it, he whispers, "Angel…"

"What?"

 _Blast._

Tbc…

 **Read and Review!**

 **Enleia: I love time travel fanfics too! Thanks!**

 **NinjaGirl1117: Thank You! I had worked hard on the detail on the previous chapter. Now, I can't seem to leave it out. Here was the next chapter. I hope you liked it.**

 **yiggdrasill: Thanks a lot! Thanks for your advice, btw. Now, that I have started putting details, I just cannot seem to leave them out. I hope the pace is okay.**

 **MMM73181: I will admit, I have been thinking about all those scenarios as well. And I can assure so will the two time-travellers as well. But will they act on it? Well, that's for the future chapters to tell.**

 **Syliphen Zora Riddle: Sorry for the delay on this update too. Thank you! You are right. You will have to read to find out. But it gives me guidelines to work on. So I appreciate the questions. :) Thanks. How did your exams go?**

 **Gaetan 23: Thank You! So am I. I hope I do a good job of that scene. Thanks for taking out the time to check out my fic. Need any clarification? Feel free to ask.**

 **Spider-man fanboi: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thank You. I hope this chapter was good. I am doing a little research now for the mechanics part. Not really an expert on that. Well, I am sorry for the confusion. I am writing in the present tense for the first time, so, there may be mistakes. I will try my best to follow your advice.**

 **Guest: Well, two of the most powerful Jedi have just vowed to keep him alive. Will that be sufficient? It's for the future chapters to tell!**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Looks like he wouldn't be afterall. I have got to thank you for giving me the guideline to put about that in the chapter as well. :)**

 **Blue Avenue Kitten: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

 **Well, until the next time- enjoy! I would like to thank everyone for their continued support and for the awesome feedback and guidelines all of you provide.**

 **Oh, and Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone! So sorry for the long delay. These two months have been quite hectic. And the Force gives me a feeling that the rest of the year is not going to be an exception. _Sighs._**

 **My motto: Slow and steady wins the race! : )**

 **Here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter IV

 _Think! Think Anakin think! Help me Force!_

But the Force did not help him. It seemed quite content sitting back and enjoying seeing Anakin rack his brain to answer Padme.

"Uh… you know the angels in the…uh…moons of…lego! Yes, lego!" He nearly exclaims. Then with a softer voice carries on, "I heard it from the customers who come here. Most of them have been off-planet."

"Oh." Padme looks at him, an amused smile on her face, "And have you ever met an angel?"

 _Yes._ He immediately thinks.

"Yes." It takes a few moments for him to actually speak it aloud.

"Who?" Padme asks, genuinely interested now.

Anakin smiles wistfully. "You."

He looks on as Padme's face takes a surprised expression before quickly recovering. "What makes you say that?"

 _And here I was planning to keep this conversation short. Do any of my plans go as intended?_

There was, of course, no need to answer that. Anyone who had the opportunity to work with him for even one instance knew they didn't.

He often wondered why Obi-wan even went through all the trouble to make a plan, when in the end they had to always improvise.

"Well, the angels are said to be kind and beautiful. I know that you are. So, you must be an angel."

Padme smiles at him. "You are a funny little boy, aren't you? What is your name?"

"Anakin Skywalker. But my friends call me Ani."

"It's nice to meet you Ani. I am Padme." She gives him a friendly smile. He gladly smiles back.

All his worries on what should he do next having evaporated into thin air. This was one of the main reasons, he loved Padme. Whenever she was near, his mind was soothed and all his worries alleviated.

 _"Obi-wan was right! You have changed."_

 _"Anakin! You are breaking my heart! You are going down a path I cannot follow!"_

With a shudder, Anakin closes his eyes. He sees Padme clutching at the invisible hands that choke her to death. _His_ hands that use the Force to choke his wife on the _presumed_ notion that she had betrayed him.

A soft hand rests on his shoulder. Anakin opens his eyes to see the concerned brown orbs of Padme. Anakin wonders to what extent his mind had been twisted to even entertain the idea that his wife could betray him for the person in front of him was nothing if not loyal. She was concerned for a person she had just met.

It was he who had betrayed her.

He does not deserve this. None of this. Neither this second chance nor her concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah-yeah, I am alright." He says making no attempt to brush away her hand. But she removes it anyways and looks at him concernedly.

Feeling the need to change the topic, he says, "I can help you."

"What makes you think I need help?"

 _Yes, what indeed, Anakin?_

"Well, you are a strange girl to me. I would have noticed you before if you lived here. So, I am guessing that you are not a native. And believe me, this is no tourist destination."

Padme looks at him for a few moments. She is deciding whether she can trust this boy who seemed far too observant and experienced for someone his age. In the end, she decides she can trust him if only because of the genuine shine in his eyes.

"You are right. We do need help. You see our hyperdrive is destroyed and we need a new one as T-14 Nubian to get off planet."

"I will see what I can do. I am a good mechanic; maybe I could have a look."

Padme gives him a soft smile as her face takes on a thoughtful expression. "I will think about it. Thanks."

"Well, you know where to find me." He says with a smile.

"Enough about me. Tell me about yourself. How long have you been working here?"

 _Ah. Here comes the hard truth._

"Since I was three."

"Um, isn't that too young."

 _And here it comes…_

"I was three, I think, when Gardulla the Hutt lost me and my mom to Watto."

Padme's expression turns from one of amusement to horror as the revelations settle in. "You-you are a slave?"

Normally, he would have retaliated in anger that he was no slave but a person. Now? It hardly affects him.

Being a slave to Watto is nothing as compared to his other _Master._ Darth Sidious. He has had only three masters who he remembers properly. Watto. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darth Sidious.

With the exception of his second master, he has been a slave all his life.

His second Master. _Now, that is a totally new line of thought…_

Before he could, however, delve deeper into his memories and ruminations, Padme's voice brings him back to the present again.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to be rude. I hope you are not offended. This is a strange world to me. I am not quite sure I understand it."

Anakin shakes his head and smiles, "Apology accepted. It does not bother me. Soon I am going to be free and be the best starpilot in the galaxy!" He adds the last sentence to dissipate the tension that had suddenly developed in the room.

It has the desired effect- Padme smiles.

 _If I am unable to accomplish anything worthwhile in this life, I will atleast make sure that Padme always smiles that angelic smile of hers._

He smiles despite himself suddenly feeling the waves of annoyance rolling of a certain Jedi Master in the back of the shop.

 _Hmm. Must have finally figured out that Jedi mind tricks do not work on Toydarians. Pity._

"It was nice meeting you. My offer on the ship still stands."

Padme nods her head in gratitude, "That's very kind of you. Thanks."

Right then, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn enters the shop and Anakin withholds the smirk that develops seeing his annoyed expression. _Un-Jedi like._ Obi-wan would say.

"We are leaving." He announces without preamble and moves out of the shop. Jar-Jar, Artoo, and Padme follow, the latter giving him a small smile as she leaves which he gladly returns.

-X—X—

Finding nothing to do whatsoever and having no intention to drown in his morbid thoughts, Padawan Kenobi decides it best to practice his katas.

He goes systematically through all his forms, surprised that he still remembers all of them without any trouble, until he finally decides to take a break.

As soon as he stops, he hears applause nearby. He looks ahead to see a small group of the crew standing near the ship, apparently having watched his workout.

He gives them a small smile and settles on a nearby rock.

"How can you bear this heat?"

Obi-wan smiles. "Being a Jedi makes you adapt to the weather conditions on different planets, Captain Panaka."

"I guess, it does. That was pretty impressive back there, by the way."

Obi wan acknowledges it with a nod of gratitude.

They remain in companionable silence for a while when Obi-Wan's comlink beeps. He glances at Panaka. Panaka gets the hint and leaves Obi-wan alone.

"Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan, it's me." The deep baritone voice of his master greets from the other end. "Yes Master?"

"One of the local junk dealers has got what we need. But he will not accept republic credits. We need something to trade. Obi-Wan, you are sure there isn't anything of value left on board?"

"I am sure Master. There maybe a few containers of supply. There's not enough to barter with. Not in the amount you are talking about at least."

"All right…"

"Having said that, I would like to inform that I have a few thousand truguts with me but they will not be sufficient to buy us the hyperdrive."

"Truguts? Why do you have Tatooine's local currency with you? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes, truguts. I… well let's say I had a 'feeling' we would need it. Guess I was right. It was a prompting from the Force, Master. And at the time I took them, I didn't know how it would really be useful. Well, it still is not useful…but…"

"It might prove useful further on Padawan. Although, you should have informed me about it."

"I know, Master. I apologize. It left my mind while you were leaving for Mon Espa."

Obi-Wan could very well imagine the raise of an eyebrow by his mentor who continued in a skeptical tone, "It left your mind?"

 _And I could slap myself right about now. A senior Jedi Padawan who forgot he had money with him. Seems like something a teenager would do not a twenty five year old man. Well, I cannot back down now._

"Uh…yes?" It came out more like a question than a confirmation. What was it about Qui-Gon that made him feel like a young Padawan again rather than an experienced Jedi Master?

Obi-Wan hears Qui-Gon sigh into the comlink, "Looks like we need to have a talk Padawan. I have felt the confusion within you. Is there anything that troubles you, Obi-wan? It's unlike you to forg—Uh… I will comm you back."

Obi-Wan is sure he heard Padme's voice in the background exclaiming something.

He reviews his conversation with Qui-Gon and sighs. _Such blatant lies Kenobi._

 _Well, all of it was not lies._ He reasons. _The Force did prompt me to bring the truguts with me. Only, the fact that I do not know their use and forgot to tell Qui-Gon are lies._

 _From a certain point of view?_

 _Yes, exactly! Now you understand._

Obi-Wan blinks. Did he just carry out a mental discussion with himself? He must be going crazy. All his old age finally catching up to him.

His mind was too busy dreading the 'talk' with Qui-Gon to even process how that was possible now that he is back in time.

-x—x—

"Always getting in trouble." Anakin muttered under his breath as he saw the confrontation play out between the Dug and the Gungan.

When the Dug shoves Jar Jar to the ground and holds him there, Anakin decides it's time to step in. He shoves his way through the crowd gathered.

" _Step away Dug!"_ He comes to stand in front of Jar Jar on whom the Dug had let his grasp go.

" _Careful, Dug. You may not wanna mess with this one here. He's very connected."_ Anakin is surprised his Huttese is still good.

" _Connected? Whada you mean, slave?"_

Anakin balls his fists. Somehow, the word slave when spoken through this creature, whose name was too unimportant to even remember, seems scornful unlike when Padme spoke it.

But then, Padme always had that way with words.

 _"Connected as in Hutts, sleemo! Big time outlander, this one. You would be well advised to back away now."_

 _"Next time we race, wermo, it would be the end of you. If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now."_

Anakin takes a step forward menacingly, " _As if. Everyone knows I am a far better racer than you. You doubt that? Well, we will see in the next race."_ He adds suddenly remembering who exactly this Dug was, " _We both know you do not stand a chance if you do not cheat. So I had say back off, Sebulba while you still have the chance!"_

If Sebulba was intimidated by what Anakin said, he did not show it. Although, Anakin was sure he sensed a spike in fear in him. _Good._

Wait a minute, was it good? _Yes, he was bullying Jar Jar. I just helped him out._

Satisfied, he helps Jar Jar up.

He senses them before he hears them.

"What happened here?"

 _Breathe, Anakin. Breathe. Just because you have a dead Jedi Master talking to you who once believed in you and you disappointed him is no reason to die because you cannot bear to face him, now is it?_ Right? Right.

Thankfully Jar-Jar covers up for him.

"Mesa hate thissa place. There troubleen everywhere. When can wesa go back?"

"Soon, Jar Jar, soon." Qui-Gon then looks at Anakin inquisitively.

"Hey, Anakin!" Padme joins in the conversation.

Anakin realises he needs to speak something because he has been standing silently for a long time in the middle and now everyone was looking at him.

"Uh…hi."

"Ja—I mean your Gungan friend here was heading towards trouble. That was Sebulba. While he is no one very dangerous per say but he does have his contacts and he is a bully. It would be better if you avoid him. And do not get into trouble."

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." Jar Jar defends himself.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right…you were heading for trouble. Thank you, my young friend…"

"Anakin Skywalker, sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Anakin." Qui-Gon says and they walk down the crowded street.

-x—x—

A knock at the door interrupts him. Not that he was doing anything important rather than just glancing through the news in his datapad to gather information about other important things going on in this timeline. Like news about a certain Senator from Naboo.

"Come in."

"There's a sand storm blowing."

"Yeah, I noticed. It would slow them down."

"It looks pretty bad. We have sealed the ship."

"That's good, Captain."

"But that's not what I came here for. We are receiving a transmission from home."

"Well, lead the way, Captain, We need to hear the transmission."

"Very well."

They walk quietly on the way to the room where Queen Amidala, Eirtae and Rabe are present.

After the necessary greetings, Obi-Wan sits down and listens onto the transmission.

"…cut off all food supplies until you return… the death toll is catastrophic…we must bow to their wishes, Your Highness…Please tell us what to do! If you can hear us, Your Highness, you must contact me…"

"It is a trick. Send neither any reply nor any transmission of any kind. Although, do make a copy of it and store it in a holochip. It may serve as proof in the Senate."

Captain Panaka nods and moves to do the same.

Obi-Wan glances at Sabe who is pretending to be the Queen. She looks upset.

"Do not worry, Your Highness. The Jedi, if not the Senate, will seek a solution to it soon and we will do our best to help your people as soon as we can."

Amidala nods in gratitude and Obi-Wan takes his leave.

-x—x—

"Hello Ani! Gonna go by without saying hi to old Jira?"

Anakin halts along with his group and glances at a jolly but very poor and old lady standing behind a fruit stand who was apparently called Jira.

"Uh…sorry." He walks over to her. "How are you?"

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Ani!"

"Yeah…Don't worry. I will find a cooling unit."

"That's sweet, Ani. But if you haven't found it by now, then I guess it will be a while before you will."

Hmm. He did see a broken down cooling unit in Watto's shop.

"Actually, I have found it. I just have to repair it. I will do it for you soon."

"You are a fine boy, Ani. Want some pallies today?"

"Not really, Jira. Sorry. Just not hungry today."

"As you wish." She replies with a kind smile, "Gracious, my bones are aching…storm's coming on, Ani. You had better get home quick." She glances at the rest of the group for a while before starting to close her shop.

Anakin gets the hint. He turns to Qui Gon, "Do you have shelter?"

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Where is it?"

"On the outskirts." Padme supplies.

"You will never reach the outskirts in time. Sandstorms are dangerous and you should avoid being caught in one as far as possible. You can come with me instead."

The winds pick up then. "Come on, hurry!"

By the time they reach his house, the sandstorm is at its peak. Entering Ankin announces, "Mom! I am home."

"Dissen cozy."

"…And I have brought guests."

His mother enters then and is startled to find an odd group of people assembled in her living room.

"Ani?" She sends his son a questioning look.

He can feel her confusion and surprise radiating in the Force. He cannot blame her though. They do form an odd group. A tall man with a girl and a Gungan accompanied by an R2 unit.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and… that's Mas—actually I do not now any of your names." Anakin catches himself at the last moment remembering that the rest haven't really introduced themselves.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks."

Artoo lets out a little beep.

"…and our droid, Artoo-Detoo."

Or as per Anakin: _His wife, grandmaster, Senator Binks, and his ever loyal droid friend._

 _Tbc…_

 **yiggdrasill: Yes Obi-Wan does, doesn't he? He is not as innocent as he makes everyone believe. You are right about the fact that Anakin and Padme were happy in their marriage…until Palpatine came along and ruined everything. _Sighs._ Anyways, may I say, I am very happy about the long review you left. Lastly, wow! Do you mind if I use few of those lines, about empathy which you wrote, in one of my future chapters where the confrontation with the Council happens? No spoilers with that last statement because I guess we all saw that confrontation coming, right? Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **RyuuShadow: Thanks! And I apologise for the long absence. I can't wait them to meet too! I just hope I get the part right. I have a rough outline on how I want it to go. But you never know. Plot bunnies are really unpredictable. : )**

 **Syliphen Zora Riddle: : ). Thanks so much! Well the heroes do love Qui-Gon in their own way. I am not sure about whether all the other Jedi will know or not. I have a brief idea about who else I want to let in in this plan by the Force. But it is still to be seen. I can assure you, their meeting with Sheev Palpatine will be anything but peaceful.**

 **Blue Avenue Kitten: Me too! Oh they might save him. Most likely they will. Who's to say? But that does not mean he will not die anytime later in this fic. But that's just speculating. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: That's a secret! I can answer the second question: They will work like brothers! Hehe. Just had to put it in!**

 **baronnis: Thank you! I think they are awesome too!**

 **Cooljoanna15: I am happy to know you find it interesting. There are quite a few options for that. I am still thinking about it. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **As always: Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Note: Well, well, well. Look here! Two chapters posted so soon! I actually count it as a personal achievement. Bless holidays for that!**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter V

 _The symphony of falling water helps him think about his next course of action._

 _The buzz of his comm-link distracts him out of his reverie._

 _He picks it up. "Kenobi."_

 _"Padawan, meet me at our quarters. We have to get ready for our mission. We leave tonight."_

 _"Yes, Master."_

 _Obi-Wan stands and moves out of the Room of Thousand Fountains. This had always been his favourite place until Vader burned it down._

 _Well then, let's get going. Time to meet old friends… and a future enemy. Hopefully I will be able to change that. He thinks._

 _Suddenly he feels a pull and he stops in front of a room. He realizes that this is the area where Jedi who are leaving for missions take their necessary supplies from._

 _When had he taken this route?_

 _Still, feeling the Force urging him to go inside he obliges. Inside there were various shelves and the room was huge much like the Archives._

 _"Padawan Kenobi, how may I help you?" A voice asks him sounding almost bored._

 _Obi-Wan looks in front of him to see a young Padawan perhaps of fifteen to sixteen years and cannot help but smile. He has been most likely assigned to his duty by his Master as a punishment._

 _He remembers how often he had been assigned to help in the crèche or in the Archives when he was young and got into trouble. Ah, those were the days…_

 _Realizing that the Padawan was still waiting for a reply he answered, "Could you direct me to the supplies for the system in which Tatooine is located? I believe it is in the Arkanis system."_

 _The young teenager's eyebrows go up inquisitively no doubt wondering what mission someone would have in the outer reaches of the Outer Rim. Nevertheless he replies, "Please follow me. This way."_

 _Obi-Wan follows him to a corner where there were fewer supplies than the rest of the shelves. He glances at the Padawan who just shrugs in response._

 _It figures, Obi-Wan thinks, they probably did not think Tatooine would be a place for a mission. This shelf had the supplies for the planets in the same system as Tatooine._

 _"Thanks." The Padawan then leaves him alone. There weren't a lot of things belonging to Tatooine but there were truguts kept in a box. The Force seemed to draw him to them._

 _Truguts were Tatooine's local currency but he did not understand why he would need them._

 _The face of a warm, friendly woman of about forty suddenly greets his mind's eye. Then her faces changes and is filled with bruises. She is chained to a rack and looks extremely dehydrated. It is clear she has been tortured. He hears the hiss of a lightsabre and a shadow approaches the woman. It lowers the woman. It feels like that shadow is speaking something to comfort the woman._

 _However, the condition of the woman is beyond saving now and Obi-Wan knows she will soon join the Force. In the end, he hears one sentence whispered by her, "Ani…I love…"_

 _She passes on to the Force. The shadow seems to be in agony although he cannot hear it. The shadow gets up and moves outside and again his ears are greeted with the distinct snap hiss of a lightsabre._

 _Who was she? He wonders._

 _Then he remembers what she said in the end. Ani._

 _So that woman must be…Shmi Skywalker._

 _Anakin's mom._

 _Qui-Gon's Force apparition had told him what had happened on Tatooine all those years ago. The aftermath of Shmi Skywalker's death was the first step towards the Dark Side by her son._

 _Obi-Wan opens his eyes breathing hard and clutching the shelf unaware of when he had closed them. He did not know what should concern him more- the fact that he had been unaware of such a brutal fate meeting his former Padawan's mother in the previous timeline or that in this timeline his mind refused to picture Anakin as anything more than a shadow._

 _He looks at the box of truguts again. Maybe if he took them he could free Shmi. He knew Anakin would win his freedom but the fact that he had to leave his mother behind in slavery had weighed on his conscience throughout his apprenticeship._

 _He could save Qui-Gon from that pain. The pain of telling Anakin that the Jedi did nothing unless commanded by the Force and watching the boy realize that his Master was refusing him to save his mother and feel crestfallen. That pain had weighed on him for years._

 _How much did it take to free a slave? Knowing the mentality of the junk dealers there, it would probably take a few thousands to finally convince Watto to let go of both his slaves._

 _His decision made, Obi-Wan takes a pouch and fills it with the coins. He ties it to his utility belt and then turns to leave._

 _He enters his name and purpose in the log provided by the Padawan, smiles and thanks him and then leaves._

 _The pull from the Force finally fulfilled, he proceeds to his quarters._

 _But on the way he is greeted with a doubt. Cliegg Lars meets Shmi on Tatooine. If he frees Shmi, Anakin will no doubt request her to come off planet with them. Knowing Qui-Gon, he would probably agree._

 _But can he take that happiness of meeting Cliegg from her? He knows, for sure, that Shmi had been happy with her new family. And if Anakin falls again, who will Obi-Wan give Luke to?_

 _But Anakin will not fall again, he reasons. Besides, having his mother by his side would probably help reduce Palpatine's influence on him. And Qui-Gon can provide him better comfort and guidance than a grieving Padawan could. Will that be of any help or not? Palpatine is cunning so maybe he could turn the situation in his favour yet again. But this time I will be there as a guardian to Anakin._

 _Before he realizes it, he is back at his quarters. All of these thoughts have just made him realize: This time travelling business is far more confusing than he had initially thought it to be._

Obi-Wan comes out of his meditation and the memory that had come up. The pouch of truguts was kept on the bed. He knew Qui-Gon would contact him tonight to check Anakin's blood sample. The next day, Anakin would win his freedom leaving his mother behind only to be briefly reunited ten years later.

But he can change that now. _And,_ he reasons, _if the Force wants Shmi and Cliegg to meet then they will meet no matter what._

So, he can carry his plan out without any trouble. He needs to prepare for Maul's attack.

-x—x—

Anakin looks at C-3PO along with Padme.

"He's wonderful!"

"Thanks." Anakin had actually forgotten that he had C3PO which spoke volumes of his inattentiveness to his surroundings because the droid was in his own bedroom.

His mother had broken the awkward silence that had enveloped the group after the initial introductions and their reason to be here by suggesting Anakin to show Padme the droid he has been working on.

He had looked at her with confusion when she had pointedly said, "You know, C3PO."

After that he rushed with Padme at his side to show her C3PO a little embarrassed that he had forgotten about the protocol droid that had been more or less a part of his family passing on from him to Padme to Leia and then Luke.

He was concentrating on the voice box now and wondering whether he should install a filter of sorts so that the droid would not speak as much as he usually did. Or will. Whatever.

He quickly decides against it, however, thinking that C3PO's incessant talking though at times irritating gave the droid his unique personality. _If droids can have a personality._

Huh? Since when did he start thinking droids as non-sentient beings? He was one of the few that actually treated droids as friends and not just servants.

 _Okay, that thought was something Obi-Wan would say._

Obi-Wan never treated droids as servants but he also did not go on treating them as his best friends.

No Anakin liked to believe that the role of Obi-Wan's best friend was his. _Or was his role of a brother?_

Padme saves him once again from following that line of thought. "Can you switch it on?"

"Oh…of course."

One of C3PO's eyes is missing. Anakin searches for it. He grabs it from a workbench and puts it in one of the sockets. The droid powers up and sits up.

"How do you do? I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?" The unmistakable voice of his droid fills the room.

Padme smiles obviously in awe that a nine year boy has built it. "He's perfect."

"Ani! Wash up and bring your friends to the table. Dinner's almost ready." His mother's voice is heard from the living room.

"Okay, Mom!" He replies.

While the human occupants leave the room, Anakin hears Artoo beep something at which C3PO gives a flabbergasted reply no doubt starting their infamous bickering.

Like his and Obi-Wan's. He closes his eyes for a brief moment.

Recently more and more of his thoughts have been drifting towards an auburn haired Jedi Master. Before he knows it they reach the table.

At his mother's request, he goes on about helping her, happy for any distraction he can get.

-x—x—

Obi-Wan thinks it best to contact Qui-Gon and inform him about the transmission. As a Jedi Master, he was sure that it was the correct course of action. But as a Jedi Padawan he was supposed to tell Qui-Gon everything that happens on his end.

 _Yeah, great work you are doing at that Kenobi._

Obi-Wan sighs. Sometimes he thinks his mind is entirely an independent entity on his own. A sarcastic entity at that.

Nevertheless, he picks up his comlink and contacts Qui-Gon.

"Jinn."

"Master, it is Obi-Wan. How are things looking at your end? Any solution?"

"Not good Obi-Wan. We have been caught in the sandstorm but a local boy was happy to provide us shelter. He actually works at Watto's shop."

"The local junk dealer?"

"That's the one. What is going on there? Any news?"

"Actually yes, that is why I contacted you. We received a transmission from Governor Bibble stating that the conditions at Naboo are very poor. The people are dying and the food supplies have been cut off. He asked us to surrender and send him a reply. The Queen is upset about it but absolutely no reply was sent."

"It sounds like a bait to establish a connection trace."

"Exactly. We need to hurry up Master. I was researching a bit about Tatooine and came to know that there is a big race being held tomorrow. If no other _civilised_ plan comes up, I had suggest that we gamble something to get the required truguts."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do my ears deceive me or did the ever rule abiding Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi just suggest that we _gamble_?"

Obi-Wan just rolls his eyes and send its mental equivalent to his Master through the bond where his Master's amusement and surprise are clearly felt.

"Dire situations call for dire means, Master."

"They do indeed, Padawan. It is nice to know some of my wisdom has finally rubbed off on you."

"Have a good day Master."

With that Obi-Wan closes the connection but smiles despite himself. It feels nice to share such moments with Qui-Gon.

But soon his mood sombres. _Onto the matter of Darth Maul._

Should he kill him now only on Tatooine so that the situation on Naboo never happens? But that will change the timeline drastically. There were too many variables in that plan. No he needs to stick with history.

Qui-Gon suffers no harm from Darth Maul's attack here except perhaps being a little worse for wear. And moreover, his confrontation will help Qui-Gon tell the Council about his assumption of it to be a Sith.

Yes, he reasons, he will take on the Sith on Naboo only. After all, killing the Sith was what granted him Knighthood in the first place. He cannot jeopardise that. Otherwise, he does not know what will happen to Anakin and his future.

Now that that was out of the way, he proceeds to inform Ric Olie to take off at once when he orders him to.

-x—x—

Qui-Gon, Anakin, Shmi, Jar-Jar and Padme are seated around a makeshift table, having dinner as the wind howls outside.

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." His mother tells the rest of the group. Anakin eats his food quietly wondering how the topic of discussion had turned to one of slaves.

"Can you do nothing about it? Is there no device or something to locate and remove them?" Padme asks still horrified that an uncivilised thing like slavery still exists.

"Anakin had tried to work on a scanner to locate them but it had not worked. The other devices are too costly for anyone to consider. Besides…"

His mother continued to tell them about something else but Anakin had stopped listening after the first line of what his mom said registered in his mind.

 _He had built a scanner!_

It had not worked then but now his mechanical prowess far surpasses that of his nine year old self. He had no doubt if he could find it, he could easily fix it and get it to work.

Where had he kept it? He racked his mind to think about it. Ah! He remembered. Once, it had failed to work, Anakin had discarded it in frustration. It must be lying somewhere outside near the trash bin.

Once the sandstorm clears, he can work on it. He can free himself and his mother and they can actually go somewhere off planet by renting a ship with the money that he will get after Qui-Gon sells the Pod.

Wait a minute…Pod? Of course his Podracer! The Boonta Eve Classic was going to be held tomorrow.

How in the worlds had he forgotten about that?

"Is that so, Anakin? Anakin?"

"Huh?"

"Anakin, are you alright?" His mother asks.

"Yeah…" From the corner of his eye he sees Padme frown. Padme was smart. She would soon figure out something was wrong with him because he has already zoned out like this before in front of her. Thankfully, she did not say anything.

He also risks a glance towards the Jedi Master hoping that he had not picked up any of his thoughts. Qui-Gon was fixing him with a curious look so Anakin once checks his shields.

He had taken care after a prompting from the Force to raise his mental shields to an extent where his Force signature would seem like an untrained Force sensitive but still none of his thoughts could leak.

"Padme tells me that you offered to have a look at our ship and see the hyperdrive stating that you could fix it?"

Anakin looks at Padme. He allows himself a mental smile at this revelation. Had it been anyone else, they would have dismissed his claims of being able to fix anything as a child's bragging. But not Padme. She took everything seriously and valued what others said no matter whether it came from an adult or a nine year old slave.

"Yeah." He knew that the fact that he had won a pod race and having been the only human to be able to do it was an argument used by Qui-Gon to show his Force abilities in front of the Council.

So should he forgo it or not?

This decision is made soon enough when Qui-Gon shows him a hologram of the damaged hyperdrive.

The damage was too extensive. They will need to replace it. He can 'patch it up' but fixing it properly for it to go all the way to Coruscant was perhaps unlikely.

So he will have to participate in the Boonta Eve Classic. That was the only option left.

"No, I am sorry. It is really way too damaged. You will need to replace it."

He feels sad when he sees the forlorn expression if only for a moment settle on Padme's features.

Qui-Gon nods and proceeds to lean back in his chair when suddenly the datapad he held gets pushed out of his hand by Jar Jar. Or rather his tongue.

Qui-Gon shoots him a glare. "Mesa was justen takin the fruit."

"Don't do that again."

He bends to pick up the datapad. However while doing so, his lightsabre is revealed.

Anakin frowns. _That is not really smart of you Master. You need to be more careful._

Remembering that last time, he had called Qui-Gon on it, he goes on to do just the same.

"Are you a Jedi?"

The Gungan, Padme and Qui Gon all stop momentarily in their place.

"What makes you think so?"

"I just saw your lightsabre…that is what it is called, right?" Anakin asks trying to keep an innocent face and hoping to not fail miserably at it. _I need to be more careful. A slave would not know what a weapon of the Jedi is called._

 _But,_ he reasons, _subtlety had always been Obi-Wan's forte not his._ Even the political meetings that Palpatine made him attend as Darth Vader did nothing to improve his subtlety skills or of negotiation.

"Yes, it is called that." Qui Gon answers and ignoring the pointed glares that Padme was sending his way, he continues, "Just because I have a lightsabre does not mean I am a Jedi. Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him?"

 _That's not possible. No one can kill a Jedi._ That had been his response the first time. Sometimes he wonders whether the Force just possesses a cruel sense of humour and irony or does it have anything against his son.

 _You know, if you ignore the fact, that his 'son' killed all its other children, then._

"You do not seem like a killer."

"Looks can be deceptive."

"I just sort of 'know' that you are not one. You would not be so nice to us if you killed the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Moreover, one who can kill a Jedi would not hesitate to kill a local junk dealer to get the parts he needs rather than work out a solution diplomatically to his problem."

Even if Qui-Gon hadn't raised one of his eyebrows, he had realized he had spoken too much.

 _And seriously, 'diplomatically'? Which nine year old actually knows that word in such a planet?_

But Qui-Gon already suspects him to be Force Sensitive, so why not just relieve him of his dilemma.

"I see there is no fooling you Anakin. You must not let anyone know about us. We are on our way to Couruscant, on a very important mission and it must be kept a secret." Anakin nods.

"Wesa still need a way to geten out here." Jar Jar speaks and the occupants return to the original problem.

"There is a pod race being held here tomorrow. I have got a pod. It's the fastest ever built. You can actually enter it as your own. Besides, I am the only human who can do it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you can raise pods." Anakin simply nods.

"I can do it. You can gamble on me…"

He wonders briefly why Qui-Gon's eyes widened slightly as if in recognition before his mother interrupts him.

"I do not want you to race, Ani. It's awful. I die everytime Watto makes you do it."

Seeing the depth of pain in her eyes Anakin is hit with a pang of guilt for making her suffer like this. Was this worth it?

"Your mother is right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?"

Shmi shakes her head to indicate no.

There is silence for a moment as they eat.

Padme comforts the older woman, "I am sure Qui-Gon does not want to put your son in danger. We will find another way…"

"There is no other way. I may not like it but Anakin can help you. He was meant to help you. Besides, I have been teaching him this forever that the biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other. I cannot back out from my own teaching now."

"Are you sure about it, Shmi?" Padme asks softly.

"Yes, I am. The prize money will be more than sufficient to get the parts you need."

When Anakin remains quiet doing his best not to tear up, Shmi tells him, "That means a yes Anakin. You can race tomorrow."

What Shmi expected her son to do was break into a big grin and jump with the excitement of being able to take part in the biggest race on Tatooine. What she did not expect was to be greeted with an emotional smile radiating gratitude.

 _Force, if anyone deserved to be a Jedi, it was her mom. She resembled all the qualities of a Jedi: compassion, selflessness, intelligence and serenity._

As soon as the sandstorm clears, Anakin rushes out to check on his podracer claiming to put a few 'final touches.' He also finds out the discarded scanner and puts it on the workbench deciding to work on it as soon as his work with the podracer gets over.

Qui-Gon along with Padme and Artoo have gone to Watto to enter Anakin's pod racer as his own. Anakin however refused to go with an excuse to work on the pod. He will not be any help in the dealings anyways.

By the time they arrive, Anakin's work is almost finished. He can work much faster now and with much more surety in his task than his nine year old counterpart in the previous timeline.

He even improves some parts of it so that his claim of it being the 'fastest ever built' actually stands true. Honestly, when he had looked on it after the storm had cleared, he had just shook his head and got to work grumbling "Me and my big mouth. This is nowhere near being the fastest pod."

He does not pay much attention when Padme, Artoo and Jar Jar come to help him out. If it had been just him and Artoo, he could almost imagine himself back during the Clone Wars fixing his Jedi Fighter after every battle. He smiles wistfully at those memories.

So engrossed is he in his work that he does not notice a tall Jedi Master observing him and his each and every movement even as he speaks to his Jedi Padawan on the Nubian ship.

 _Tbc…_

 **Cooljoanna15: See, I wanted to get this chapter action packed but then it was getting way long. So I thought to break it in two or more chapters. I think he likes to see him as a brother now. Hmm… making Palpatine's life hell? I do not even have to think twice about that. Request granted my friend. "High ground," huh? Well, you have given me food for thought… Let me see if I can work that into it… Coz that will really be funny! Your saying that it made your day made my day!**

 **NinjaGirl1117: Thanks! No, I am sorry it will not include Ahsoka. Perhaps her mention, but not her appearance. It is because though I have read about her in various fanfictions and I have a slight idea about her character, I do not really know a lot about her… So… Thanks again!**

 **Enleia: I apologise for the long absence for the previous chapter. Look I updated sooner! :D I will not abandon this story I can assure you this. Updates may be slow with this year being very hectic and all but it will not be abandoned. Thanks!**

 **MMM73181: Wow… you just surmised the majority of my idea right there… Your feeling is right. Are you sure you are not Force sensitive? Hmm…**

 **yiggdrasill: Thanks. Your reviews always leave a smile on my face and my head full of ideas. You are right. I can actually imagine Anakin saying that to Obi wan and then Obi wan lecturing him on the importance of making plans with that other saying. After the battle, Anakin looks at him with a smug expression because they had to improvise _again_ as their plan did not work _as usual._ Oh, Maul is in for it. I can tell you that much. I mean imagine his shock when suddenly a Padawan becomes a well-trained Jedi Master.**

 **RyuuShadow: And we are getting closer! Your wait has ended! I hope you like it. I hope so.**

 **Phillip: Yeah to me Qui Gon is better as Anakin's grandmaster than his Master. In my opinion, the role of Anakin's Master belongs only to Obi-Wan Kenobi. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Syliphen Zora Riddle: Thanks so much! Did you like this chapter?**

 **.L: The possibilities indeed! I actually have been considering a lot of them. I have finalised one of them but am still a little unsure. We will see what works out. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Reader 143: Thanks. Hmmm. To be honest, I had actually not thought about that. Hehe… Nice of you to bring that to my notice. You are right, it would have given them away and Obi-Wan needed it as evidence as well in the Senate. Please keep giving pointers. It helps a lot! Hope you like the other chapters as well!**

 **As always, my dear readers: please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's notes: Hi everyone! I am back with another chapter. I am afraid to say that perhaps the subsequent chapters will be a little late to upload as my writing time has been reduced considerably…**

 **But as of now, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter VI

"What if the plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time."

"A ship without a power supply will get us nowhere. Besides, you were the one who suggested that we gamble, so why do I hear you complaining now?"

"Ugh… you are never going to let me live that down, are you? Besides, it is not complaining Master. I am just voicing my concerns." Obi-Wan interrupts. If the mirth and amusement prevalent in the bond was anything to go by, then Qui-Gon probably would not.

"If that is what you want to call it Padawan mine. I will contact you later tonight to check on things. There is something about this boy…"

"Sure, Master."

Qui-Gon disconnects and Obi-Wan decides to go the cockpit.

So Anakin is taking part in the Boonta Eve tomorrow. He knows Qui-Gon made the bet to free Anakin sometime between tonight and before the race.

So he will have to suggest Qui-Gon to free Shmi tonight. Maybe Qui-Gon would not even need to be given the hint. He is a Jedi Master.

He will probably work it out on his own. Qui-Gon's ghost had told him once that he had wanted to free Shmi along with Anakin by selling the Pod but Watto hadn't agreed. Perhaps if history repeats itself, Qui-Gon will offer the extra money with which he will be able to free both.

That will be really nice.

-x—x—

She hated it.

Well, hate was a strong word. Disliked it was more like it. Her day was going pretty well when suddenly an odd group of people came home invited by her son.

And then it all went downhill.

As she later discovered, one of them was a Jedi and they were apparently on an important mission. Their ship had landed here in want of a hyperdrive.

When her son had offered to take part in the Boonta Eve Classic, she was filled with a sense of dread and overprotection. Pod races were dangerous. They were fatal. She was not going to let her son take part in it as long as it was possible. As a slave, she had very little decision in matters such as this.

But this proposition was not an order from her master, Watto. It was just that- a proposition. That, as well, from a complete group of strangers.

She was not bound to say yes though her heart shattered in million pieces when she saw him sit in the Pod and get ready for the race and got overwhelmed with pride and happiness that her Ani had made it out alive in one piece.

But she did say yes no matter how much she hated it. Because she might not be Force Sensitive as the Jedi but she was a mother. And she knew that his son was destined to be with them. He deserved a better future than what she could provide.

So, with the heaviest heart and yet one full of resigned acceptance she allowed Anakin to take part in the race.

She probably wouldn't have had that memory not come forth.

 _Anakin returns home crying and sad. He is just five years old. He enters the porch where she was standing._

 _She hugs him and holds him close. "What is it, Ani?"_

 _"Lu—Lucy di—die today…" He whimpers. "Oh, Ani…" Lucy was one of his best friends. She was older than him but was very kind and helpful._

 _"I—I was coming bac—k to the shop to give Watto his sup—lies. On my way, I saw Lucy lying on the street." He cries in her hair for a while until he continues. She does not stop him. It will be good for him to get it out._

 _"There was blo—blood everywhere. Someone whispered that she got hit by a…a speeder a while back."_

 _"No one helped her mom. No one! I ran to help her but she was already…already…"_

 _"Shh, Ani. It's okay. I understand."_

 _They stay that way for a while. Anakin burying his face in his mother's hair while she rubbed soothing circles on his back while gazing at the stars._

 _After what seems like an eternity, Anakin whispers, "Why didn't anyone help her Mom?"_

 _She sighs. "You see Anakin, the biggest problem in this universe is that no one helps each other. If they did, there would be no wars, no treachery, no slavery…"_

 _"I will Mom." His voice spoken with such conviction seems to startle her for a moment, "I will help everyone Mom. Even if they are strangers and are good people I will help then all I can."_

 _She just hugs him close for the rest of the night._

Shmi shakes herself off the memory as she approaches the Jedi standing at the porch overlooking the courtyard where her son and his friends are working on the pod.

He starts the conversation, "You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward."

"He knows nothing of greed. He has…"

"He has special powers."

 _Well, I was going to say 'a kind heart.' But 'special powers' is something we can go with. Besides it_ is _the truth._

How many times had Anakin forewarned them while they were still Gardulla's possession about her foul mood. What to do in a certain situation or what to say to escape punishment.

"Yes…"

"He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes."

 _Must be a Jedi thing reading minds._

"It is a Jedi trait."

 _Thought so. Oh, he is talking about Anakin. Speaking of which…_

 _"_ He deserves better than a slave's life."

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?"

 _Maybe he will shed some light on the mystery._

"There was no father, that I know of…I carried him, I gave him birth…I cannot explain what happened. Can you help him?"

"I am afraid not." _No…please you have to help him!_

"Had he be born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt…he has the way. But is too late for him now, he's too old."

Crestfallen, she looks at her son who was surrounded with his friends asking whether the pod will work or not. At that, Qui-Gon takes her leave and proceeds towards the courtyard picking up the power pack from the table.

She watches from the porch smiling sadly as the engine ignites. She could only pray now that her son came back home safely.

-x—x-

 _There is too much noise. Jar Jar, Padme, Artoo, and C3PO cannot be that loud, can they?_

Over the years of his apprenticeship and then even further, fixing things or working with machines had become his own personal type of meditation. Even if the surrounding people used to be loud, he could work just fine tuning them out like one was supposed to tune out all external thoughts while in the traditional meditation. That was until the sound reached intolerable levels.

Snapping out of his meditation of sorts, it takes him a while to figure out that the group of children calling out his name in his ear repeatedly are actually his so called 'friends.'

 _This is going to be awkward considering I do not remember their names…_

Hmm. When in doubt follow your Master. Obi-Wan had employed this trick once.

"Padme, Jar-Jar these are my friends…" he leaves the sentence hanging hoping his friends would pick it up. They do not disappoint.

"I am Kitster." _Ah, his best friend. Before Obi-Wan of course._

"I am Amee, that's Seek and Wald."

Before his future friends can say anything in response, Kitster exclaims, "Wow, a real Astro Droid…how'd you get so lucky?"

The first automatic response that comes into his head is what he has heard Jedi Masters and then Sidious speak a lot of time whenever he mentioned something as luck: There is no such thing as luck. Before he can formulate another response however, Kitster speaks again.

"What are you doing with this pod anyways?" He questions.

"I have entered into the Boonta Race tomorrow!"

"What? With this?"

" _Ani, jesko na joka."_

"You have been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run."

"Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Ani, and you are gonna be bug squash."

As every Tatooine kid except Kitster leave, he admits he feels a little disappointed with the little amount of faith they had in him.

But he opts to ignore them in favour of worrying over far greater things…

…like stopping Jar Jar's hand from going numb for hours.

"Hey! Jar Jar! Stay away from those energy binders…"

"Who, mesa?"

"If your hand gets caught in that beam, it will go numb for hours. You wouldn't want that…"

Apparently, his advice fell on deaf ears.

Jar Jar peeks at the energy plate which makes an electronic pop. Startled, Jar Jar jumps a little back but his mouth gets zapped.

"Ouch-dats muy bigo Oucho." Jar Jar responds with something that is more or less gibberish.

So, he decides to ignore him.

Apparently everyone has the same idea. "But you do not even know if this thing will run."

Seriously, all this lack of faith in his abilities, his abilities to fix something nonetheless, is getting on his nerves.

"It will." And for a moment he is tempted to use mind tricks to convince everyone of his mechanical prowess.

He even would have if he wouldn't have felt the approach of the Jedi Master.

"I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge."

"Okay."

Anakin jumps into the little capsule behind the two giant engines. He puts the power pack back into the dashboard. He waits until Padme frees Jar Jar who had gotten his hand caught in the afterburner.

Then he fires up the engines which ignite with a roar. Everyone cheers and Anakin cannot but help feel a thrill of anticipation for the upcoming race.

-x—x—

Anakin sits on the balcony rail gazing up at the stars. He has a race tomorrow and even though he knows with his abilities he should not feel any anxiety, he is a little bit nervous.

He rationalizes soon enough that the real cause of his nervousness is not the race being held tomorrow, it is the fact that after the race he will be soon enough whisked off to Coruscant and he is not sure if he is ready to go there.

 _If only I could analyse my fears rationally before and work on them perhaps most of the bad things would not have happened._

Not to mention the companions he will have on board the entire time.

And the one person he had to leave behind. He glances at the scanner kept on a table nearby. It works, he knows that. He had tried it on himself and it had pinpointed where his transmitter was imbedded. After that he had verified it with the Force.

He had realized he does not need the transmitter actually. He can use the Force to determine the position of his mother's slave chip.

The part where he was required to remove it was a little tricky. A little lapse in concentration could lead to… well he doesn't want to think about that. His grasp on the Force is well enough to prevent such accidents. Maybe he can even free Kitster.

The problem with using the Force, however, is that Qui-Gon will sense his deep concentration in the Force and that will no doubt raise several questions. Moreover his mother will have her own questions on how he knows to use it.

The safest bet: use the scanner.

He moves onto the next question, when should he do it? It was near his bed time. He remembers with amusement that the first time after coming to the past when his mom had said that it was his bed time, he had openly stared at her dumbfounded.

After all, since the war started the concept of 'bed time' had been lost. As Darth Vader, well, he tries not to laugh when he considers Sidious telling him that it is his 'bed time.'

Besides, Sidious can never be compared with his mother. They are two polar opposites. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, is much more like his mother. _Oh, Obi-Wan…_

He comes back to reality with the said person's Master's force presence coming nearer. He thinks to follow that person's advice of living in the _here and now._

"Hello Anakin."

"Hi, Master Qui-Gon."

"What are you doing?"

"Just gazing up at the star that's all."

"Oh."

Qui-Gon sits next to him on the balcony. Anakin notices that he has a small box with him which he recognizes to be first aid kit.

"What's that?"

"It's a first aid kit. I have come to see whether you are hurt anywhere or not."

"I am not hurt. Not that I know of anyways."

Anakin waits as he feels Qui-Gon probe him with the Force for injuries. "Your leg is scraped a little."

He does not say anything but simply rolls up his trousers a little to really see there a small cut.

"It is nothing."

"Yet, it should be treated."

Anakin agrees without further resistance. There is after all no harm in this.

"Now, sit still. Let me clean this cut."

They sit in companionable silence as Qui-Gon tends to his cut.

He hardly winces as Qui-Gon wipes a patch of blood off his leg.

"There, good as new…"

"Ani, bedtime!"

And there was this concept again.

Qui-Gon scrapes his blood onto a comlink chip.

Curious, Anakin asks, "What are you doing?"

"Checking your blood for infections."

Anakin narrows his eyes at the obvious lie.

"Ani, I am not going to tell you again!" The tone tells him that he better comply. A former Sith Lord being intimidated. What has the world gone to?

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Good night."

"G'night." He mumbles still looking at the comlink chip in confusion.

However, instead of asking Qui-Gon about it, he runs into the hovel.

-x—x—

The comlink was already in his hand when the call arrives.

"Obi-Wan…"

"Yes, Master."

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I am sending you."

"Wait a minute…" He says it just for the sake of it. The computers of the ship are already ready.

After a moment or so he says, "Okay."

"I need a midichlorian count."

Obi-Wan waits as the computers calculate and show their readings. It is the same as before- over twenty thousand.

 _Let us see how good my acting is now._

"Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Why? What are your readings?"

"Uh…Master, could you give me a signal check?"

"Here it is."

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart…over twenty thousand."

 _I hope I pulled it off._

"That's it then." It comes out like a whisper as if his Master was saying it mostly to himself.

"I do not think any Jedi has a midichlorian count that high…not even Master Yoda!"

"You are right, Padawan."

"What does it mean?"

"I am not sure."

There is silence for a few moments and before Obi-Wan can brace the subject or somewhat suggest Qui-Gon to free Shmi, the transmission gets cut.

 _Great._

-x—x—

Anakin was not really able to sleep the entire night. After he had left Qui-Gon, he had waited right around the corner and expertly enhanced his hearing to listen in to the conversation because it was really odd for Qui-Gon to lie to him.

 _So, that is when he had for the first time thought that I am the Chosen One._

That was, however, not the thing that had chased his sleep away. It was hearing the cultivated Coruscanti accent from the other side of the comlink.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi._

He had not been able to think about him deeply yet again as his mother found him and took him to sleep. Not that he was able to anyways but he knew if he lingered too much on Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon will feel it. But still, just hearing that voice over the comlink made him remember about all the countless missions they had been together, their years as Master and Padawan and then as fellow Knights…

Anakin had to will himself very hard not to cry. And the rest of the night he had just spent feeling angry at himself though trying his best to cover it so that Qui-Gon does not feel it.

 _Why not? Will it not be good if he sees how I truly am?_

He has had that doubt for the entire night when he grew slightly tired of having to manipulate the Force when all he wanted was to cuddle up in a corner and cry.

It was quelled every time by thinking that if Qui-Gon suspects him of using the Dark Side, he may not allow Anakin to take part in the race tomorrow and therefore he will not be able to help Padme.

Speaking of which…that is Padme's face looking down at him, is it not?

"Ani, wake up!"

"Huh?"

When had he fallen asleep?

"Come on, wake up! Your mother wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon."

"Hey Kitster." Anakin nods to Padme and waves a hand over to his friend who arrives along with two eopies.

"Where is Qui-Gon by the way?"

"He and Jar Jar left already. They are with Watto at the arena."

Oh, right. Today was his race.

 _Tbc…_

 **RyuuShadow: Thank You. I do not really mean to make you suffer…or wait a minute…don't I? Just kidding : ) Thanks, you don't know how much that remark uplifted my spirits!**

 **NinjaGirl1117: If it made your day, it made mine as well! :D As of Sebulba, I don't think Ani's going to pay him much attention. Because, as a matter of fact, Ani has dealt with far notorious people to be concerned about an ordinary Dug. What do you think?**

 **yiggdrasill: Thanks a lot for your concern : ) It means a lot. Wow…looks like I missed on a lot. : ( It sounds wonderful and I will be sure to check it out once I actually have free time on my hands. Perhaps, Ahsoka can feature as you said like an infant. I will be sure to add her reference somewhere later as I said earlier.**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: I hope the chapter was good? I agree, it was not action based but it did set the base for future events.**

 **MMM73181: :D Too bad they did not show it… I have planned that part out and I hope it is good. I thought about it too and I have figured that one out too. Thanks for pointing it out though! Your comments help me know if I have not left an important detail. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Talentz: I cannot wait for it too! Thanks a lot! I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Read and Review as always! Did you like the chapter? Let me know… : )**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It sure has been a long time… Funny really how fast time flies. Here's the next chapter and I hope the long time gaps have not diminished your interest! Have a great read!**

Chapter VII

Sebulba always wins. Anakin, on the other hand, he _is_ a good pilot but Sebulba is even better. That is why, it seems like a logical step to bet on Sebulba rather than on Anakin.

There is that strange tall human coming into the hangar. The one who required a Nubian hyperdrive and was offering Republic Credits! Ha!

He wonders once again from whom he had acquired the pod from. But really, what does he care? The fastest ever built? Yeah, right.

Oh, the Gungan is with him as well.

As soon as Qui-Gon joins him, he speaks as a greeting, "I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

"Patience, my blue friend. You will have your winnings before the suns set. And we will be far away from here."

 _What does he mean? Sebulba_ will _win. What is he up to?_

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think. I warn you, no funny business."

"You do not think Anakin will win?"

"Do not get me wrong. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why?"

Watto laughs. "He _always_ wins. As a matter of fact, I am betting heavily on Sebulba."

"I will take that bet."

 _Wait, what?_

He stops laughing. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I will wager my new racing pod against…say…the boy and his mother."

"A Pod for slaves. I don't think so. Well," his greedier side taking over, "perhaps. Just one…the mother, maybe…the boy is not for sale."

 _She is not much use to me anyways. But Anakin? No… he is too proficient in mechanics to just let go for a small pod._

"The boy is small, he cannot be worth much."

Watto shakes his head, already having made up his mind.

"For the fastest pod ever built?"

 _Uh…let's see._

However, he still shakes his head.

"Both, or no bet."

"No pod is worth two slaves…not by a long shot…one slave or nothing." He replies forgoing the specific demand for sale of only Shmi and not Anakin.

"The boy, then…"

 _Yeah, you do not get to decide that outlander._

He pulls out a small cube from his pocket. "We will let fate decide. Blue, it is the boy, red his mother…"

Watto tosses the cube down. Much to his dismay, the cube turns blue.

Suddenly angry at having lost the toss, he speaks, "You won the _small_ toss, outlander, but you will not win the race, so…it makes little difference."

 _That's right. This means nothing!_

He turns to leave. On the way, he meets Anakin coming on eopies with one another slave, his mother and the rest of the outlanders.

Unable to help himself, he taunts Anakin, " _Better stop your friend's betting, or I will end up owning him too."_

He walks off then, laughing nervously. Watto is sure that Sebulba will win and Anakin will lose.

Yet, when he glances at the group once more before leaving he cannot help but feel anxious.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

-x—x—

Anakin does not respond to Watto's taunt. Instead, he just busies himself with getting his pod ready. He is still somewhat in a sour mood. He really does not know why but he just does not feel quite happy or excited. Which is strange because racing is something that has always thrilled him no matter what.

He is well aware that Qui-Gon has just made the bet to free him. But not his mother. _Does not matter,_ he thinks, _I have fixed the scanner and after the race the first thing I am going to do is get the slave chip out of her._

He hears C3PO respond to R2, "Oh my! Space travel sounds rather perilous."

Artoo emits a series of beeps.

"I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships."

On hearing it, he cannot help but chuckle. _If only C3PO knew…_

"This is so wizard! I am sure you will do it this time, Ani." Anakin blinks. He had almost forgotten Kitster was there.

 _Need to be more aware of my surroundings._

 _But what is he talking about? I will surely do what?_

Padme voices his question out loud, "Do what?"

"Finish the race, of course!" Padme and Anakin just stare at Kitster before Padme turns to look at Anakin with a shocked expression.

 _I had never finished a race before this?!_

Seeing Padme's look, Anakin has to resist squirming under her gaze.

"You have never won a race?" _Geez, thanks a lot for telling her that, Kitster._

"Well…not exactly."

"Not even finished?!" _Oh boy…_

"...but Kitster's right, I will this time!"

"Of course you will." Anakin has never been more grateful to hear that deep baritone voice of his grandmaster.

-x—x—

Seeing Jabba boils his blood more than the heat of the twin suns of Tatoonie. He clenches and unclenches his fist to dissipate the anger flowing in his nerves. _Do not kill him Anakin. At least not yet anyways. Yes, that is right kill him_ after _the race._

When Sebulba's name is announced, he stands and waves to his fans. A small pep band plays as his fans wave and cheer.

Kitster attaches the giant engines to Anakin's pod with a long cable. Shmi gives Anakin a big hug and kiss which he accepts gratefully. She looks him right in the eye.

"Be safe." Despite all her anxiety, fear and nervousness evident in the Force, her voice sounds firm and encouraging.

"I will, Mom. I promise." He puts as much reassurance in those words as he can. She leaves.

Jabba then announces his name and the crowd cheers. Grinning despite himself, he waves at his fans. Jabba continues with his introductions.

Kitster leads the eopies away and Artoo beeps that everything is okay. Jar Jar pats Anakin on the back. "Dis berry loony, Ani. May da guds be kind, mesa palo."

Padme comes up and wishes him luck. Anakin grins. He knows Padme will interpret it as a grin of confidence but Anakin is grinning for different reasons altogether.

Near his pod, at this time, a Dug is finding his hands unable to move. He had come to sabotage that slave boy's pod racer because what limited knowledge he had of mechanics showed that his pod was superior. He cannot risk losing. So that leaves just one option: cheating.

But as he was just about to bang on a part protruding from Anakin's engine, his hands and feet remain fixated on the ground.

"You carry all our hopes."

"I won't let you down."

Padme moves away and Anakin turns around to see the Dug paralysed near his pod. He smirks, " _What are you doing here, Sebulba? Picking up a few tips for improvement in that piece of junk of yours?"_

He walks closer until his face his near his. " _Or have you finally realized that you cannot beat me without cheating?"_

With that he releases his grip on the creature.

 _"You won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You are bantha poodoo."_ Sebulba replies with venom in his voice although Anakin senses fear in him as well.

" _Yeah, right, sleemo!"_

Anakin looks Sebulba in the eye with a cold stare. Qui-Gon approaches and Sebulba backs off towards his racer.

Jabba's voice booms across the stadium to let the challenge begin. _There is going to be no challenge. I will be the winner._

Qui-Gon picks up Anakin and helps him sit in his pod. Anakin just stares at him with wide eyes. _Did he just pick me up? I could have gotten into my pod just fine without your help, thank you._

"Are you all set, Ani?" Anakin narrows his eyes slightly but nods. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think." _Feel, don't think! Is that not what made me into a Sith Lord in the first place? I only felt Master Qui-Gon. I never thought about the consequences of my actions and it resulted in being stuck in a life support suit for twenty three years._

"Trust your instincts." Qui Gon smiles. "May the Force be with you." _And with you._ Anakin returns the greeting in his mind,

With that he takes in a deep breath, puts on his goggles, and flips a switch to start the engines.

He spreads his senses out to his surroundings and suddenly feels every living being in the near vicinity. He closes his eyes and tunes out everyone with practised ease and focuses only on the race track. He pushes all his worries and stray thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrates on just one objective: to win this race.

He opens his eyes and tightens his grips on the consoles.

Jabba bites off the head of a frog and spits it at a gong.

The race had begun.

-x—x—

He does not remember the exact details of the pod race that he had taken part in the previous timeline. But he is sure it was not _that_ easy.

But he guesses Sebulba had sabotaged his pod the previous time, so it had malfunctioned and it had seemed a great big deal.

Now, he surpasses them with practised ease gained through countless missions, battles, flying half ships, and chasing the Rebels.

They are flying across the desert and Anakin has easily surpassed everyone except Sebulba. They are competing for the first place. Sebulba tries to block his way.

Getting tired after playing fair for so long, Sebulba attempts to drive his pod into Anakin's forcing him into a wall of large rock formations. However, Anakin pulls up at the last moment and Sebulba's pod gets pushed through the momentum in the rocks. It momentarily stops him but he soon recovers.

His pod must be stronger than he anticipated. However, in those few precious moments, Anakin takes the lead. Few pod racers surpass Sebulba as he revvs the engine of his pod once again but Sebulba soon recovers his position of being the second.

Anakin senses the Tusken Raiders before he sees them. He dives into the canyon to protect his pod. Sebulba follows however few of the racers are not so lucky.

Sebulba is cheating even if it is not with him at the moment. He can hear the distinct sound of blasts occurring due to the crashing of pods and glancing back confirms his suspicions. One of the racers who was challenging Sebulba in his position had exploded.

Finally, he sees the starting line once again. He comes in first followed closely by Sebulba. _I should have made the Pod go faster._

As lap two begins, he senses Sebulba catching up to him. _He is a good pilot,_ he grudgingly accepts.

The reason he cannot go any faster is because he has already stretched the pod to its maximum limit. If he had the parts available like when he was a Jedi or Sith, he would have completed this race in a matter of minutes. But as it is, he has to make do with what he has.

The second lap goes on without much event with Anakin closely maintaining his lead and Sebulba being the cheat he is.

As the third lap begins, Sebulba finally catches up to him. They run neck to neck over the rough terrain. Sebulba uses his side exhaust port to try to cut through Anakin's engines.

He refrains from using the Force to just push Sebulba off course. Anakin is struck with an idea and he remembers that this is what he did the last time as well, though forcefully.

He gives Sebulba the satisfaction of having pushed him off course. As Sebulba grins at his supposed victory, Anakin smirks and on a tight corner, dives into the inside and takes the lead.

He can practically feel the fury radiating off the Dug. Now, for the final move, he latches onto Sebulba's pod and lets him practically lead him all the way. Sebulba tries to unhook his pod but Anakin does not allow him.

In the meanwhile, Anakin opens a compartment of wires and deftly works through it to transfer all power in the back thrusters keeping the minimum at the engines to just keep them running. He does not need more than that as the momentum will be more than sufficient to propel him towards the finishing line.

As soon as the finishing line is in sight, Anakin unhooks his pod from that of Sebulba's the momentum pushing Sebulba into an ancient statue while giving Anakin the much-needed push towards the finishing line.

In that instant he also activates his back thrusters and gracefully finishes the race.

The crowd stands up cheering as Anakin puts his racer to rest.

He grins widely as he comes out of his racer waving and cheering to all his fans. Before he knows it, however, he is engulfed into a hug by none other than Kitster.

At first, he wants to move away but sensing the genuine glee radiating of his friend, he hugs him back. His numerous fans approach him to congratulate and someone puts Anakin on his shoulder. "Woah!" But he enjoys it all and Anakin gives in to the moment and enjoys himself.

Jar Jar, Padme and his mom all give him a hug one by one and Anakin gladly returns all of it all the while beaming.

"It is so wonderful, Ani. You have brought hope to those who have none. I am so very proud of you…" His mom says.

"We owe you everything." Padme adds.

Anakin has to stop himself from crying right now. Their faces are so full of hope and happiness. Helping others selflessly, that is what he had always wanted, was it not? Then where down the way had he turned selfish?

Why could he not see through the lies of Palpatine? He just wishes to capture this moment right here right now and never let it go. But he has learnt his lesson and he is content enough to let the moment pass and focus on the next rather than getting attached.

-x—x—

He is furious. No scratch that, he is beyond furious.

Somehow, that outlander knew that Anakin was going to win. He must have cheated. Now, he had lost everything. A major part of his money wasted. But that is not the only thing infuriating him at the moment. The other thing is that he has to let go of the boy as well.

While he is grumbling under his breath he sees the outlander standing in the doorway.

He cannot help it. He just yells. "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow, you knew it! I lost everything."

He flies up to the tall outlander and puts his face right up against his. Much to his anger, the outlander merely smiles.

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you will lose." _Now, he is just rubbing in the wound._

"Bring the parts to the main hangar. I will come by your shop later so you can release the boy."

 _He cannot take the boy! He is worth too much!_

"You cannot have him! It was not a fair bet!"

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts. I am sure they can settle this."

 _The Hutts! The boy is valuable but not valuable enough to lose my life over it._

"No, no! I want no more of your tricks! Take him!"

Qui Gon is about to depart when a thought strikes his mind.

"Watto?" He says turning back to face the blue Toydarian. _What does he want now? Has he not ruined me enough?_

"What?" He spats.

"How many truguts will be required to free Shmi as well?"

 _What? I must have not heard him right._

"What?" He again asks.

"I asked how much will it take to free Shmi?"

 _My bad, I did hear him correct._

At first, he thinks to outright refuse him that he cannot buy Shmi as well. But then a more rational part that is governed by his greed takes over, "How much are you willing to offer?"

Qui Gon looks at him for a few moments before he replies, "Eight thousand truguts."

"Ten thousand."

"Nine." "Deal!"

"Great," the outlander says a genuine smile playing over his lips, "I will pick up her when I come back with your payment."

"Okay." With that Watto flutters away. _After all,_ he reasons, _Shmi is not much use to me anyways. With the money I can buy a new slave and promote my business._

-x—x—

 _/Padawan, how many truguts do you have?/_

 _/Around twelve thousand. Why?/_

 _/I will tell you later. Get ready, I am bringing the parts soon./_

 _/Yes Master/_

Obi Wan smiles as his conversation with his Master over their bond gets over. He knows pretty well why his Master has asked about the amount of truguts he possesses. _So, I did not have to suggest the idea to him after all. He has freed Shmi._

Obi Wan wonders now what effects it will have in the galaxy. Hopefully, it will all be for the good of the galaxy.

The feeling of happiness and relief when flooded his senses a while back, he knew Anakin had won the race and essentially bought the parts they really needed.

His mood becomes grim when he realizes that he will have to meet Anakin soon enough. He shudders involuntarily at the thought. _I will have to mask my feelings,_ he thinks.

Qui-Gon will definitely pick up any hostile feelings I have towards him anyways. He also makes a point to be gentle and more caring towards Anakin from the start so that their trust starts building from now only.

Even if Qui-Gon will train him, I need to be on good terms with Anakin so that when he needs a friend, he comes to me and not Palpatine.

He forces a formal smile on his face as he informs the Queen and Captain Panaka that they have got the parts they needed.

Taking their leave, he realizes that before meeting Anakin there is the meeting with Darth Maul coming up.

 _Tbc…_

 **Well, the first major change was initiated in this chapter. Shmi is about to get her freedom!**

 **RyuuShadow** **: Your welcome! Thanks. Writing them is great fun as well. Thank you so much for the support and understanding! I love it that you like it. Have a great day :D**

 **Talentz: Thank you! Hehe, I understand. But I am sure the Team will be in agony when meeting each other as well! :)**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Thanks so much! It means a lot to me!**

 **MMM73181: _Searches for any transmitters or trackers on the laptop. Found none. Wonders if MMM73181 can read minds or predict the future…_ I honestly cannot believe you just said that! I was plotting the future storyline in my mind and then I read your review I thought, "Hey! That's exactly what was going on in my mind!" I am pretty sure you are a mind reader my friend!**

 **anthraquinblue: I love time travel fics too! Me neither! Fingers crossed to hope it comes out as good as I am imagining it in my head. :D**

 **yiggdrasill: Yep, picking up a little bit of pace! So…I hope the race was good? I personally feel the end of it could have gone a little better but I was actually running low on ideas on how to do it. Nevertheless, do tell whether you liked it. : )**

 **As always, Please Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I am back with another chapter. I have really enjoyed writing this one as it is in this only that a result of both Obi-Wan's and Anakin's tinkering with the timeline is shown for the first time and both of them feel it. Enjoy!**

Chapter VIII

 _Time to get to work._ Anakin thinks as he waves to Padme, Jar Jar, Artoo and Qui-Gon going back to their ship with the needed parts.

"Come on Mom! Let us go home!" He speaks enthusiastically hoping his mother will not catch on to the underlying emotion of anticipation he is feeling.

"Home? You have won the Boonta Eve, Ani! We need to celebrate!"

"Uh…yes. But we will celebrate later. Come now, mom. I have to show you something." He tries to lead her by pulling at her hand. But one of the disadvantages of having time travelled to his nine year old body is that he does not possess the physical strength he once did. As a result, he is unable to move her.

She frees her hand and asks, "What is it, Ani?"

Anakin sighs realizing he will not be able to get her home without telling her the reason. He glances around to see if anyone is listening in. Luckily, most of the crowd has cleared and those that linger are minding their own business.

He drops his voice to a whisper, "Mom, I have fixed the scanner to locate our slave transplant. We can remove it and be free."

Her face remains neutral as she processes what her son is telling her. For so long he has dreamed of making them free and now he is claiming that he has got the scanner to work. But is it true? Has the Jedi got anything to do with it? And there is also the concern of how will they remove the slave chips even if they locate it?

Through all the thoughts racing in her mind, she answers, "Ani…"

"Just believe me. Come on!"

Somehow those words spoken with the utmost conviction shakes her from her stupor. She lets Anakin lead her to their hovel.

However, on their way their path is blocked by a commotion taking place in the street. _What now?_ Anakin thinks and desperately tries to find his way through the crowd.

He narrows his eyes when he realizes that another shortcoming of his nine year old body is that he cannot push through crowds. He sighs.

He looks at his mom to see that she is looking at the end of the street where supposedly the cause of this commotion is. He strains to look but soon gives up. Instead he opts to ask another slave kid standing nearby, "What has happened?"

The girl who is of an alien species replies, "One of the slave hovels caught fire. I think it is Cass' house. He is trapped inside. The fire has been put out with the sand but the debris is blocking the adults from entering and rescuing him."

This time, instead of using his physical senses he casts out his senses to the area with the aid of the Force. Indeed, a major part of the roof has fallen and blocked the entry. He casts them further to assess that Cass is alive but unconscious. He senses the presence of Varees coming this way. _That must be the way they rescued him the last time._ Varees is known for his strength among the slaves. He must have pushed the debris the previous time and they must have rescued Cass. Or perhaps he had died. He does not know.

He cannot really do much about it right now. So he just loosens the debris blocking the path with the Force so that the people pushing through it can enter.

He does so and soon enough he hears yells of success and the crowd begins to move forward. Pulling his mom with him, he leads her through the crowd.

He checks and is relieved to find that they have successfully rescued him. He smiles.

He quickens his paces because he knows Qui-Gon will soon come along and he will take Anakin with him. This time, however, he pledges that he will free his mom and only then leave.

They reach their hovel without any further interference. "Mom…"

"Ani, listen. I believe that you have fixed the scanner. But we do not know how it has been connected with the other nerves in our body. It may as well be connected to our central nervous system. We do not have the tools to remove it. In doing it, we may as well blow ourselves."

Anakin stumbles for his words. It is not due to the fact that he has not considered all of this. Sometimes, he admits, Obi-Wan's advice to plan before action does manifest in his mind and he _acts_ on it as well. The explosion and all he can handle through the aid of the Force. To take out the slave transplant, he has to make an incision in the skin from where the chip will come out. Like he said, he has got it handled but the fact that he has to explain it to his mom is rendering him speechless. How should he explain it?

He is no medical expert, that is true, but he has enough experience in the battlefield to have rudimentary medical skills. He can make an incision just fine and then heal it.

"Ani, it is okay…" His mom starts saying obviously in an attempt to pacify his emotions which she believes have been hurt. Alright, he will admit, I did not think this part through. His mind had been too busy self-loathing over his treatment to his Jedi Master.

"Mom, I agree. We will work that out too. Let us at least see where our transplants are."

She looks at him for a moment or so contemplating about it and ultimately agrees seeing no harm in it. "Okay, bring the scanner."

Anakin grins and runs upstairs to retrieve the scanner. "Slow down Anakin. You will fall." His mom calls out while he is running downstairs.

She is obviously perplexed by his haste but he knows the future. Qui-Gon will arrive any moment and ask them to leave. Well, ask _him_ not them.

He comes to stand close to her and says, "Alright, Mom. Sit still and let me scan you." He activates the scanner and moves it across her body. It finally starts beeping at a point and Anakin's heart falls.

He wants to say something but words do not come out. His mom finally breaks the silence. "So it is near my spine. Let us check yours now."

Anakin does not move though nor does he make any attempt to give his mom the scanner.

Her scanner is located near the spine! Why had it to be there of all places? Why not somewhere in her arms or legs like his?

Since the slave chip is located so near her spine, it is also near her spinal cord. Any slight err from his part can result it in being lodged deeper and cause injury. He can still remove it, he reasons, but immediately realizes the fallout.

As he has already thought, he is no medic. If he has to get the chip out, he will need to intensely concentrate to move it out safely. The problem is, his mother will definitely have some questions if his sons suddenly kneels, closes his eyes and removes her transplant without even touching her apart from making a small cut.

He forces his brain to think of the solution fast because Qui-Gon will soo— That's it! Qui-Gon!

He is a Jedi so he will have no trouble to openly use the Force. Moreover, he does owe Anakin that much because after all, he did win them their parts.

Yes, this can work out. Now, he just needs to stall.

He picks up the scanner and gives it to his mom. "Your chance."

She nods and moves it across his little body. "Yours is in your arm." Her loud thought does not go unheard by him. _Maybe I can take it out._

He smiles at the genuine care radiating from her. His smile broadens as he senses the approach of his grandmaster.

 _Time to ask for a favour._

-x—x—

He is waiting along with Captain Panaka, few handmaidens and the rest of the crew, which is not really much, when Qui-Gon and the others arrive.

The crew takes the hyperdrive while Qui-Gon speaks to Obi-Wan, "Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I am going back…some unfinished business. I won't be long."

Obi-Wan raises one of his eyebrows slightly at the "unfinished business" but other than that does not ask about it. He does, after all know what it is.

"What? No jokes about picking up another 'pathetic life form' as you so eloquently put it?"

Obi-Wan smiles, "Master, I have lived with you for over a decade. I think I know how you work now. And believe it or not, I have actually gotten used to your queer ways of working."

"Impudent padawan."

He just smile furthers, "But since you wish me to ask it, I will oblige so pray tell, Master mine, who is it?"

Qui-Gon smiles too enjoying the banter, "It is the boy who is responsible for getting those parts…"

"That does remind me, I guess you need these." Obi-Wan hands the pouch of truguts to his Master. "How did you know…?" "As I said Master, I know how you think and work."

"If anyone else would have said that, it would have creeped me out."

"I believe you should go and come back fast Master. We do not really have a lot of time."

"Very well, take care of things while I am gone."

"I will Master."

Jar Jar and Artoo have already gone inside while Padme stays out with him. The rest of the group has dispersed taking the hyperdrive with them. He knows he will soon have to go to oversee its installation.

"Anything important happen back here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Padme." He replies cheekily, "We got a hologram from Governor Bibble from Naboo." He can see the worry passing through her features. "What for?"

"I believe it to be a trap to trace our location. We have not sent a reply." He sees the gears turning in her head and then acceptance. He is surprised to hear one of her loud thoughts _if the Jedi believe it to be a trap then it must be a trap._ He is happy at the trust she places in him and in the Jedi.

"Still, what did it say?"

Before he can answer though, one of the crew members arrive, "Master Jedi, we would require your assistance in the installation. We seem to have incurred a problem."

"Very well, I will be right on my way." The person nods and returns to the engine room. Obi-Wan looks at Padme.

She understands his asking permission to leave and says, "By all mean, go. I will look at the hologram myself."

They take leave and Obi-Wan goes on to help the crew.

-x—x—

A knock is heard at the door of the small residence of the Skywalker's. Anakin has to restrain himself from jumping, dragging the Jedi Master upto the common room and deman— request him to take the slave chip out of his mom.

"I will get it!" He announces and before his mother has the moment to register everything Anakin is already at the front door greeting the Jedi Master.

"Master Qui-Gon! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am here to return the eopies. Thought I had pay one last visit to this house,"

"That is nice of you, Qui-Gon, sir. Please do come in." He says all the while beaming.

"Oh, by the way, these are yours. We sold the pod."

"Huh? That is great." He says taking the money that Qui-Gon has offered not really paying much attention to it. "Mom! Look who it is! It is Qui-Gon!"

"It is nice to have you back. Please do sit." His mother offers and Qui-Gon obliges. His mom sits too.

"Look, Mom, he sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!"

"Oh, my goodness, that is wonderful. Let me get you some fruits."

"That won't be necess—" Qui-Gon starts to say but Shmi has already entered the kitchen. When he looks at Anakin, he is a little taken aback by the intensity of emotions and determination welling up in his eyes right now.

In a whispering yet strong voice he requests, "Sir, I built a scanner to locate our slave chips and it worked. I have got one in my arm so it will be no big deal to remove it. However, Mom's, it is located near her spine. It is too dangerous for us to remove it. But you can, right? I have heard that the Jedi can do anything. Please, sir. That is all I am requesting you." He is about to proceed to give Qui-Gon the puppy eyed look but winces when a reprimanding voice interrupts, "Ani!"

They both look up to see Shmi in the common room holding a plate containing fruits.

"Forgive us, he does not mean that request. I don't want you to do that." "But, Mom!" "No, Ani. We helped them not as a favour but as a kindness. We do not expect anything in return for kindness." Anakin is about to retort that then let this be a kindness or a favour and he will repay it but Qui-Gon beats him to it, "It is a kindness I would love to return."

"No, you have to—wait what?" Anakin asks turning to look at Qui-Gon with hopes in his eyes that perhaps Qui-Gon will remove the transplant. "So, you are saying you will remove the slave chip?"

"No."

"Bu—but you said right now that—"

"What I am saying is Anakin," Qui-Gon clarifies and content that he has now both the attention of the boy and his mother, "that I will not remove the transplant from your mother's body right now because I do not need to. Both of you are free now."

Shmi gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. Qui-Gon smiles enjoying their happiness. "Are you serious?" "I am." He places few papers on the table and Shmi picks them up.

Indeed, they are the papers guaranteeing their freedom and the two boxes he places next are to defuse the slave chips.

Shmi cannot help it. Tears of joy roll down her eyes. She and Anakin are finally free!

At about the same moment, she and Qui-Gon look at Anakin to watch his reaction. To their surprise, Anakin's features are not that of joy but of a mix between suspicion, puzzlement and shock.

"You..you freed her?"

"And you as well."

"Yeah-yeah, I got that. But you really freed her?"

Qui-Gon frowns. Did he just not tell him that? Is he not happy that he freed her? "Yes…Anakin…"

"Ani, what is it?"

"Something's not right." Anakin mumbles mostly to himself.

While Anakin stands there contemplating, Shmi engulfs his son in a big hug. Out of reflex, he hugs back but his thoughts are elsewhere.

 _How can this happen? He had not freed her the last time. What is going on? What did I do to change it?_

A moment later, Shmi withdraws and wipes the tears of her face, "I cannot thank you enough Jedi Qui-Gon."

"We serve, milady."

"So, what is going to happen to us now?"

He looks at Anakin briefly who is standing there with a dumbfounded expression. Dismissing it as shock probably due to the _unexpected turn of events_ he continues talking. He missed the irony however.

"Both of you will be coming with me. Once we reach Coruscant, we will make arrangements. Rest assured. Now, I do request you to pack your things fast. We do not have a lot of time."

Shmi nods and moves to her room however Anakin remains grounded. "Anakin, what is the matter? You are free! Aren't you happy?"

Anakin mumbles a reply still half distracted, "Yeah, I am." His tone of voice suggesting quite the contrary.

He decides that instead of driving himself mad thinking about this drastic change of events, he may as well outright ask it, "If I may ask, sir, how exactly did you get the money to free us?" His voice unlike the childish wonder it usually holds.

"So, that is what you are concerned about? For your freedom I made a bet with Watto that in exchange for the pod I will win your freedom."

Anakin nods not really interested in that part.

"As for your mom, we had brought with ourselves a few thousand truguts not really enough to buy a new hyperdrive but sufficient to secure your mom's freedom."

 _Hmm. Why did they not do it the last time then? Besides, as Obi-Wan had once told me, they had never really intended to come here. It was just luck or as Jedi like to put it—the will of the Force. That does beget the question…_

"Why?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you bring truguts with you? Did you know you were going to land here on Tatooine?"

"Well, no. Actually Anakin as a Jedi, one gets 'prompting from the Force' that tell us about its will. Our task is to listen to it. Bringing truguts with us was the result of one such prompting."

"And you had this prompting?"

 _Force, why all these questions?_ Qui-Gon wonders.

"No," he answers, "my padawan did."

"You-Your padawan?"

Qui-Gon misinterprets the question as Anakin not understanding the term, "The term Padawan means apprentice."

 _I know that. But why did Obi-Wan get the prompting? Kriff, what is going on? Maybe it is all the will of the Force?_

"Anakin, we really need to leave."

Promising that he will definitely think about this later, he nods and goes on to his room.

He already knew he has to leave so he had already packed his stuff. He looks at the dismantled pieces of C3PO realizing his mom must have done it. He smiles and picks up the bag.

After all, the protocol droid is like a family member—a very talkative and annoying family member but family nonetheless.

His mom and he soon meet in the common room. Shmi takes Anakin's hand in her own and the trio leaves their hovel under the twins' suns of Tatooine once and for all.

 _Tbc…_

 **So… did you like it?**

 **RyuuShadow: Yes! Their meeting is getting closer! Well, Anakin will definitely not react well, when he sees Palpatine. Neither will Obi-Wan either, I guess. I have absolutely no idea! It is like their discovery has to be done at one point and the scene is ready. The only thing remains is the time of that scene and when it could fit… Been pondering that one for a while, actually. I'd advise 'Patience is a virtue' but your excitement for my story has me smiling all day long…so, hope the plot keeps you interested!**

 **Syliphen Zora Riddle: Thank you so much! It is a nice idea. And you are right, being a Sith is not being necessarily being evil, it is just they lose themselves to the Dark Side, and become addicted to the easy power it brings so much so that they completely lose themselves in it. However, a controlled approach in both the Light and the Dark, adapting to the changing needs will essentially make a person more powerful than complete abstinence or complete indulgence. Keep advising me, as your advices and suggestions are quite insightful and helpful.**

 **Cooljoanna18: Actually, Obi-Wan has not met with his former apprentice for so long barring that brief time on the Death Star, so while in theory he believes he has forgiven Anakin, he knows in reality, he will not be able to keep his emotions completely, let's say, normal while meeting a young boy from Tatoonie. There will definitely be a flair of recognition and perhaps of annoyance or anger a little bit. Qui-Gon, ever so perceptive, and Anakin, so strong in the Force, will detect the change and he is afraid that Qui-Gon will interrogate him on that and Anakin may feel that Obi-Wan does not like him. Which he does not want.**

 **It actually is a small voice of that of a father and a brother whispering inside him longing to be with his son and brother once again and not fail him. However, he disguises it as something to do to save the galaxy but there is that personal feeling mixed in that just does not let him leave. And do not worry about long reviews. They make me quite happy. Thanks a lot. Hope I cleared your doubts at least to an extent. If you have any more, feel free to ask.**

 **Phillip: Me too! There is some bonding time to be in the uh…not so distant future, so no worries!**

 **MMM73181: Definitely, Shmi will disturb Palpatine's plans. I was wondering about that too. Should I let her die? But then it seemed too cruel to take her away from Anakin once again… But I guess, the story will tell in the near future. Looks like it was neither—It's all Shmi!**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Thank you! Well, they were more like I guess bewildered… More bewilderment to come, I assure you.**

 **yiggdrasill: Thank you. That's true. Anakin was too impulsive most of the times and Qui-Gon was too upto a certain level (well, let's be honest, their entire lineage is reckless). However, Qui-Gon planned but got sidetracked, Anakin, he rarely planned diving head on into almost everything.**

 **Bookwyrm52: Thanks a lot! :) I can't wait for their meeting too…**

 **Guest: Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!**

 **Rilme Caatl: As you wish, my friend! : )**

 **As always, my friends, please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Notes: I am back! Have an enjoying read. Mostly everyone's wish is fulfilled in this chapter. Well, from a certain point of view…**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!**

Chapter IX

 _Mom is free…_

Anakin cannot comprehend this. They are simple three words yet they can have the largest impact in Anakin's life and consequently the universe.

He knows it is greatly arrogant to consider the fate of the galaxy revolves around him. But he will not deny that a considerable part of that statement is true. It was his fate that plunged the galaxy into twenty odd years of darkness and turmoil, after all did it not? And was it not his death that restored peace and hope in the galaxy?

 _It was Darth Vader's life, not yours,_ a part of his brain provides yet he retorts that he and Darth Vader were _more or less_ the same person with specific focus on 'were.'

His thoughts are jumbled and in disarray. _I will not be able to sort it out like this._ With that thought in mind, Anakin takes in a deep breath to calm himself. He switches into his 'General mode' like he did during the Clone Wars and later as the Sith.

It may come as a shock to many people but Anakin despite preferring action before thought is a good strategist. A trait which he credits to listening to his Master's lectures to which he was quite open to during their missions, his experience on the battlefield, managing loads of paperwork, attending official functions and chasing Rebels as a Sith Lord.

 _Let me deal with this one by one and systematically._

Why did Qui-Gon free his mom? The answer, he believes, is easy enough. The few tales of Qui-Gon with which Obi-Wan used to entertain him to as he was still grieving over the loss of his Master, clearly proves that Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was, no _is_ , a maverick. He always follows the will of the Force. He argues with the Council to make them come round to his point of view, he does not follow the Code blindly, et cetera, et cetera.

But perhaps the most prominent trait of Qui-Gon is his ability to pick up 'pathetic life forms' as Obi-Wan jokingly used to put it. The idea of comparing him and his mom to 'pathetic life forms' undoubtedly repulses him but technically speaking, that must be the reason he picked them up too. Well, he picked up Anakin because of his midichlorian count but he must have realized that it will be hard for him to leave without his mom. Thrusting Anakin into a new environment altogether without any sense of familiarity will be harsh and that is why he must have had the idea to free Shmi as well. _About time someone did._

And if his memory serves him correct, he now remembers that perhaps Qui-Gon had mentioned trying to free Shmi in the previous timeline but did not have sufficient money.

With that settled his mind moves onto the next big question, Qui-Gon mentioned that his padawan had got a prompting from the Force to bring the truguts with him. Now, that would not matter normally but in this case it does matter. Because Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan learner is none other than his own Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The question that arises is why did Obi-Wan get the Force prompting? It is quite easy to dismiss it as the Will of the Force. Perhaps the Force is helping Anakin in his unknown ultimate goal during this journey.

It is not very doubtful too. As for choosing Obi-Wan to get prompting by the Force makes sense as well, because Obi-Wan was the closest to him in the previous timeline besides Padme. _And he will be in this time too, if the Force wills it._

The answer therefore appears quite simple and straightforward and he _should_ dismiss it.

However, there is a feeling at the back of his mind suggesting that there is more to the mystery than that simple explanation. It is not more than a sliver of a mere inkling but is sufficient to make him uncomfortable. He does not know what that feeling is trying to tell him exactly except the fact that there is greater answer than the one he is arriving at now imploring him to seek it. However, whenever he is trying to, it shrinks away as if protecting its deep hidden secret.

To say that it is frustrating him is an understatement. Far greater than that fact however is the reason that it is making him dread his meeting with Obi-Wan more than he already is.

How will he come face to face with his mentor now? How will he look in those trusting eyes after he has betrayed him in the greatest way possible? How will he—no Anakin, you need to focus. He tells himself that and comes back to his original line of questioning.

As for the final question plaguing his mind, it is the fact that how his mom's freedom will affect the events that happened in the old timeline. He knows it will not be for the worst as his mom is nothing if not good and kind and the best mom ever!

It dawns on him with a shudder that Sidious can actually _use_ his mom to manipulate him. Considering the fact that Anakin will not fall into his manipulations this time around, he can actually hurt his mom in extreme cases. His heart almost stops in the light of that revelation.

He clenches his fists and decides that he will have to keep his mom somewhere safe in order to protect her from Darth Sidious. But where can he do so? Naboo?

Naboo is perhaps the safest bet anyways. Yeah, he can ask Padme for a favour in providing a home for his mom. She is so kind that she will not refuse.

The safety of his mother assured and most of his questions answered more or less to his satisfaction, he comes back to the present.

In a corner, he sees Kitster standing and watching them.

He pulls out few of the coins from his pocket and gives them to his best childhood friend. "Take care, my friend. Do not worry, I will come back and free you." This time he means it with all his heart.

"Yeah…There are so many of us who want you to stay, Ani. You are a hero."

"I…I have to go."

"Well."

"Well."

"Thanks for every moment you have been here. You are my best friend."

"Thank you Kitster. That means to me more than you can imagine. I won't forget you."

They both hug each other fiercely and then Anakin jogs to meet with Qui-Gon and his mom who have walked a few paces ahead.

-x—x—

"Ani! Shmi! Where are you going?"

"Hi Jira." His mom greets. The two women hug each other after his mom conveys the news. Anakin manages a small smile on his face sensing the genuine happiness of Jira.

He remembers all of a sudden that he was supposed to fix a cooling unit for her. Then he realizes that he has enough money from the sales of the Pod to actually buy one.

After the two women bid each other goodbye, Jira engulfs Anakin in a hug as well. He hugs back. When they withdraw, Anakin says, "I am sorry I could not fix that cooling unit for you. However, buy yourself a cooling unit with this…otherwise I will worry about you." He hands her the money.

"Oh, Ani, I possibly cannot…"

"No problem, Jira. You can have them." Shmi intervenes. Anakin blinks. He is still registering the fact that his mom is really free.

"Alright, now be careful both of you."

"We will." They chorus. "I will miss both of you. There is not a kinder boy in the galaxy than you, Ani."

Somehow, it strikes a deep chord in his heart somewhere. All of them had placed so much faith in him…

 _Me and kind? For Force's sake, I tortur—_

His Mom's hand on his shoulder steering him away brings him back to reality and he is glad that it did. He is not really ready to face the atrocities he has done as Darth Vader. _I will face it soon enough anyways._

-x—x—

Obi-Wan feels their presence nearing the ship. More than anything else he feels _his_ presence.

 _The presence of a curious, young, kind and trusting boy._

 _The presence of a boy who gave him the joy of teaching._

 _The presence of a boy who wormed his way in his heart and transformed from a mere promise to a dying man to a friend he was honoured to teach._

 _The presence of a boy with a knack of crashing ships and mechanical prowess._

 _The presence of a boy for whom he went against the Jedi Code and grew attached to._

 _The presence of a brother in all but blood._

He has tried to restrain himself from trying to always reach out to that bright presence of his former Padawan but every now and then he reaches out subconsciously to brush against the Force presence of Skywalker.

 _This is what happens when you spend more than half of your life with Skywalkers._

He is so attuned to have it by his side and in the vicinity that it almost makes him feels assured. He sweeps his senses on the group and smiles to himself feeling the balanced and calm presence of Shmi Skywalker. He wonders briefly about how the fate of the galaxy will change now.

A thought however makes his way into his head that being related to someone as reckless as Anakin and Luke Skywalker means that she cannot be all that calm. _Does she have a hidden knack of recklessness and crashing ships as well? Or did they inherit it from the Force side of the family?_ He wonders drily.

He also senses Darth Maul fast approaching the trio. His hand closes across his lightsaber hilt but he stops the urge to help Qui-Gon in his battle. This fight is necessary for Qui-Gon to determine that Maul is a Sith and the Sith have resurfaced.

He moves to the cockpit telling Ric Olie to get ready to take off as soon as he gives the signal. Ric nods and sits on the pilot chair.

Obi-Wan shudders with the thought that soon he will have to come face to face with Anakin. He will have to see in those bright blue innocent eyes that the last time he saw were a sickly yellow shimmering with hate. At his final hour, he had not seen those eyes. They were encased within a black mask.

Suddenly all the time he had put in meditation calming his nerves seems to have evaporated leaving his nerves frayed.

He is one step short from panicking. However, the surprise and shock invading his mental bond with his Master gives him focus. Qui-Gon has engaged the Sith.

He zeroes in on the force signatures of the Skwalkers and as soon as he feels them climb the ramp and enter the ship he signals Ric to fly the ship.

"I don't see anything." Olie says.

"Over there! Fly low!" He orders.

Ric expertly pilots the ship over the raging battle and Obi-Wan sends through his bond / _Jump on to the ramp Master. The ship is right there. /_

Qui-Gon does not respond but a sense of acknowledgement fills their bond.

Obi-Wan sighs. He is not disturbed by the fact that his Master is fighting the Zabrak. He survived it the last time and he will this time too. What has him disturbed is the fact that he is supposed to now meet his Master in the main hallway of the ship.

He has been blocking his force presence in the Force for reasons he cannot justify himself. He feels like he wishes to stay invisible and not let Anakin sense him.

He knows it is childish and he has to face the blonde boy sooner or later. It is better that it will be over now. Besides if he wishes to befriend the boy hiding would perhaps not help.

Gathering courage, he turns to move out of the cockpit. With a last glance over his shoulder giving Ric a quick nod, he resigns himself to his fate and proceeds towards the main hallway loosening his mental shields.

He cannot, however stop himself from asking, "Is it really so childish?"

-x—x-

He is slowing them down, he is quite aware of it. But he cannot really help it. Suddenly, he does not really want to go back to Coruscant, enter the Jedi Temple or face Sidious.

He thinks of anything that will give him the courage to walk faster but nothing pops up in his mind. Neither the pointed glances his mom is giving him nor the waves of urgency rolling off his grandmaster.

What does give him that motivation is the dark presence nearing their small group.

 _Kriff._

 _Darth Maul._

He hurries ahead and walks faster than Qui-Gon forcing them to follow in his quick footsteps. "Anakin, wait up!" His mom calls out.

He slows a little but keeps his pace. Something tingles his senses and he identifies it to be a probe droid. He knows Qui-Gon has sensed it too because he is reaching for his lightsaber.

Without breaking his stride, the Jedi Master ignites his lightsaber, swings around, and lunges forward cutting a lurking probe droid in half. Anakin dismisses it and turns to move ahead fast so that they can hopefully avoid Maul. He knows, though, that it is unlikely.

"What is it?" His mom asks while Qui-Gon is inspecting the droid.

"Probe droid. Very unusual…not like anything I have seen before. Come on, we have to move fast."

They start running and Anakin notices with a frown and narrowing of his eyes that he actually has trouble keeping up with the adults' large strides. His mom, perhaps sensing his discomfort holds his hand and they start running again.

Soon enough, the sleek Nubian ship is in sight. Nearer, however, is the dark presence looming just behind them. He can sense the darkness and if the stiffening of Qui-Gon's muscles is anything to go by, he can sense it too.

The tendrils of darkness brush against his mind and he has to admit guiltily that it tempts him to give in and not put up a strong resistance. He slams up his shields when he feels the darkness trying to enter his mind. _He is right there,_ Anakin thinks and by the time Qui-Gon shouts, "Both of you drop!" he is already pushing his mom down.

He can feel the heat of the lightsaber at the back of his neck as Maul sweeps over him. The Sith apprentice jumps off his speeder bike, swinging a strong blow at the Jedi Master before hitting the ground. The blow is barely blocked by Qui-Gon.

Anakin recovers quickly after all he is no alien to such ambushes and fights. He has had his fair share of those during the Clone Wars and as a Sith Lord. 

He senses surprise from Qui-Gon seeing the unknown assailant brandishing a red lightsaber, the mark of a Sith.

He can also feel his mom's shock at the turn of events. She stands up bewildered at the confrontation and subtly pushing Anakin behind her in a protective gesture.

"Shmi! Get to the ship! Take off! Go! Go!" Qui-Gon yells as these two ancient enemies are attacking each other with powerful blows. A dust cloud has risen where they clash their lightsabers. It is no doubt a fierce fight.

 _That was a needless move, Maul. You expended your energy in doing so. I guess a better move would have been to block his strike and then hit him across his leg—_

While Anakin is busy musing this, Shmi grabs hold of his arm cutting his train of thought in a firm grasp and runs in the direction of the ship.

However, as soon as they enter the main hallway of the ship, it starts taking off. _They are flying towards Qui-Gon,_ Anakin realizes.

 _But how did they know?_

Padme and Panaka enter the main hallway to meet them. "Qui-Gon's in trouble. He said to take off!" Shmi relays the order.

"We know." Padme states with a grim expression. "Who are both of you?" Captain Panaka, that is at least what Anakin thinks his name is, asks.

"They are our friends." Padme speaks on their behalf. Anakin turns around to see the ongoing battle.

It is quite clear that Qui-Gon is having a hard time carrying on. Still, he meets blow for blow. The ship flies low towards the swirl of dust the two mighty warriors have left in the wake of their battle.

He notes with a grim expression that this is the first battle in which the Sith have revealed themselves. This ancient struggle between the Jedi and the Sith has just resurfaced and it will keep on continuing for at least forty decades more.

The opponents are engaged in an incredible display of acrobatics when the ship holds steady for Qui-Gon to come on board. Anakin steps back pulling his mom back too.

Not a moment sooner than they left that position than Qui-Gon jumped on the ramp. Anakin feels Maul's intent to follow Qui-Gon but as soon as he jumps, Anakin force pushes him back. Qui-Gon is too tired to notice anyways.

And that is when he feels it- that familiar presence of an individual basked in the light.

 _The presence from which he had drawn comfort for more than half of his life._

 _That grounded, intelligent and sometimes outright annoying presence with his sarcastic quips with whom he has gone on numberless missions and wars._

 _That encouraging presence with whom he has shared bunks and jokes while in the midst of a war._

 _That understanding presence with whom he has shared meals and late night blue milks comfort._

 _That powerful and wise presence that was greater in strength than Master Windu and wiser than Master Yoda._

 _That rebellious heroic presence that came out stronger with each sour experience: Qui-Gon's death, Jabiim, Kadavo, many other messy missions, and finally the turn of his first apprentice._

 _That amazing presence that deserved a life of peace and greatness but got one of war and recluse._

 _The greatest presence of all that wanted a brother but ended up having a lifelong enemy._

In short, he feels the presence of his former Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi heading into the main hallway of this ship.

And Anakin is not sure if he is thrilled about it or not.

He realizes that up till now he was not able to sense Obi-Wan. Did he have his shields up? Anakin is about to check through the Force but realizes it is he who has his shields up.

How can I look into those blue orbs of wisdom? How can I speak to him after the way I betrayed him in? And yet, how can I thank him enough for taking care of Luke?

Yet, Obi-Wan was one person he always felt comfortable with. True, he was hesitant to share the secret of his marriage with Obi-Wan but he admits that it was more out of his fear that he will be kicked out of the Jedi Order than anything else.

But had the choice come to it and he had not turned to the Dark Side, he is pretty sure he would have chosen his family over the Jedi any day. But that is the point is it not? He always considers Obi-Wan as his family.

He had not placed trust in him to keep this secret because of his misguided notions and to an extent because of Palpatine's manipulations.

He shudders to think what Obi-Wan must have felt just after his turn.

 _Don't think such morbid thoughts, Anakin. Focus on the present. You do not want Obi-Wan to sense your negative thoughts, now do you?_

He takes in a deep calming breath but finds it hard to find his center when he can hear footsteps of his to be mentor.

 _Here he comes…_

Just a moment later, Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi emerges into the hallway.

Anakin stands there mutely his head gone strangely quiet all of a sudden.

He follows his every movement and all of a sudden he hears Qui-Gon announce, "Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

 _Tbc…_

 **yiggdrasill: It sure is going to. Oh, there will be plenty of both emotional and funny moments. Most of the time, while I plan the story I withhold revealing the secret thinking about the fun it can have in the future. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **RyuuShadow: Sorry for the short last chapter. I actually have my hands full these months so the chapters may become a tad smaller in length. I am not torturing you! (although I can see that the ending of this particular chapter is not going to help my case, is it?)**

 **Enleia: Thank you! I always enjoy your reviews :) I won't, I mean that is the plan right now anyways. Did you like this chapter?**

 **MMM73181: Nice scenarios that you have mentioned. And yes, both of them hate Palpatine, don't they? Poor Senator won't know what hit him. But I don't think they will realize anytime soon that they are not the only time travellers.**

 **clonetrooper8754: You know, I haven't really watched the clone wars entirely as of yet. (Busy schedule, sighs). But I do know what happens to Echo :( As of now, though, I have no plans of letting the Clone Wars occur.**

 **IthilwenofIthilien: Thank you! Yeah, I have been wanting to do something of that sort for a while now. Nice to see you! Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Rilme Caatl: Here it is! Do tell whether you liked it or not!**

 **NinjaGirl1117: You have no idea how much your review made me smile and made my day! Literally, could not withhold my grin! Thanks so much! :D Time will tell, indeed!**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Oh he is… He believes, that all he has to do is face his old friends. Little does he know that he risks facing judgement from his brother as well…**

 **Guest: Thank you! I will continue it though updates may be slow regretfully.**

 **Guest: Thanks! I will continue it, don't worry.**

 **ComputerGraffics: I love time travel fics too. I am so glad he recommended it as well. I hope I live upto both of your expectations. :)**

 **ThatOneDino: Two very pivotal moments indeed, my friend. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Hey everyone, so…they met, sorta…Hehe. I can't believe I ended on a cliffhangar. That's the first I have done [knowingly anyways ;)]**

 **Read and Review, my friends! Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone! So here it is— one of the most awaited chapters. I do hope I have done it justice and it has come out as I imagined it in my head. Without further ado, Obi-Wan Kenobi meets Anakin Skywalker!**

Chapter X

When he had finally seen the potential inside Obi-Wan and agreed to be his mentor till Knighthood, he had never expected that he would find himself in so many troublesome situations that he would lose count. At first, he thought of it as an unfortunate fact because more or less every mission required such troubles. When they had occurred quite frequently, he dismissed that notion.

It was only a few years later that he finally realized what was happening: his young apprentice was a magnet for trouble and to find himself in strange situations meeting with peculiar people. And the boy complained that he tended to pick up 'pathetic life forms' and that he 'invited trouble'!

Over the years, Qui-Gon had accepted this trait of his apprentice and planned accordingly whenever on missions.

So why was he surprised when something strange happened the moment he introduced the blonde boy to his apprentice, he will never know.

He should not be surprised, in all honesty, because he had seen something bizarre happen on this mission a mile away.

No, it was not because he had a vision or something. He unlike Obi-Wan did not have that gift being more attuned to the Living Force. It was also not because of the fact that something weird had not happened for a long while and so it was its turn to happen now. No matter how _bizarre_ that sounded.

It was nothing particular that gave him that intuition. It was like one of those 'bad feelings' Obi-Wan has. And though he had told Obi-Wan to concentrate on the moment on the Trade Federation's ship, he could not help but feel that there was something different about this mission.

Besides, Obi-Wan's peculiar behavior over the last four days just built to that feeling.

Ever since Obi-Wan had come out of his meditation around four days back, he had appeared jittery and confused. He had stared at everything with nostalgia.

Qui-Gon had dismissed it for a while, attributing it to one of those phases Obi-Wan momentarily had at times. He thinks of it as phases in a growing boy.

However, when Obi-Wan had forgotten how to fight alongside him in a simulation against training droids, he knew something was wrong. And the excuses Obi-Wan made were barely acceptable although by the next training time he had actually improved quite a bit.

Really, it had seemed that Obi-Wan had forgotten how to use Ataru at all!

Obi-Wan was usually ahead of his age mates in lightsaber practice so this change was slightly worrying.

But that was not all. At times, Obi-Wan's eyes would take on a haunted expression and sometimes one of a person much wiser than their age.

There were moments during the trip while Obi-Wan being in deep thought would raise one of his hands as if to stroke a phantom beard and then realizing what he was doing would drop his hand chuckling lightly.

Obi-Wan had been meditating more and more which was a miracle in itself. Whenever his Padawan would glance at him, he would blink as if not used to his presence but of someone else.

This had also occurred when they would be engaged in deep rounds of banter, Obi-Wan would smile and look at him but the moment their eyes used to meet, he would see deep sorrow as if expecting somebody else to be there and he would shake his head and grow silent.

There were positive changes too. The Force itself seemed to be caressing the young Jedi and sending him feelings of warmth and comfort.

And if he examined it close enough, he was sure there was a change in Obi-Wan's force signature as well. It was, however hidden and if he did not know Obi-Wan as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed it.

His apprentice himself seemed more alert and attuned to the Force. He was much more confident and Qui-Gon could not help but feel that he had been holding back during his fights in Naboo.

The Force was moving around his aura and his signature was in the centre but there seemed something missing, something important but Qui-Gon could not quite place a name to it.

There was also the matter concerning Obi-Wan bringing truguts with him as if he already knew they were going to land on Tatoonie. He had said it was due to a prompting from the Force but then why had he not consulted him before? There was also the suggestion about gambling… Normally, Obi-Wan would scoff at the idea calling it _uncivilized_. But this time, he had suggested it without any reservations. Qui-Gon lips quirk slightly on remembering that conversation.

What did worry him the most was the fact that at times when Obi-Wan would look at him, it would be as if he is seeing a ghost. It was imperceptible but Qui-Gon had known the man for thirteen years now and even the slightest changes registered in his mind.

He had pushed all these worries to the back of his mind when the mission had started and afterwards when they had to take a detour to Tatoonie as the mission came first.

He had succeeded in doing so for the major part of the mission easily maintaining his priorities at the moment.

That had all been shattered when he met a young blonde boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker.

There was something _different_ about this boy and yet vaguely familiar. He did not know how but he sensed that this boy is somehow connected to him.

What was more surprising was the fact that he had observed that the boy was suffering from behavioral changes as well. He did not notice it personally of course; he did not know the boy well enough to make assumptions of that sort.

But what he had seen him do was enough to arouse his curiosity. The boy seemed confident and in control except the previous night when he had sensed distress for an unknown reason from the boy. He knew his mechanics that was no doubt. He almost seemed to know everyone in their group. There was also the eerie resemblance between how that boy had glanced at him like Obi-Wan had: as if he had seen a ghost. It was unnerving to say the least.

No, he had observed it in the responses of people who did know Anakin well like his mom, that old lady Jira and his friend Kitster. They radiated confusion often at some of Ani's actions as if they were not used to it.

Looks like he is suffering from the same problem like Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had blinked then.

He cannot just compare a random boy with his apprentice. But he was not just a random boy, was he? He may be the Prophesized Chosen One!

But still, the two names had just slipped together. _Kenobi and Skywalker. Skywalker and Kenobi._ It just had a certain rhyme to it. Even the Force had seemed to thrum with joy and acceptance and a general sense of righteousness when it had happened. Qui-Gon frowned.

He was just assuming too much…or was he?

This certain event on their meeting proved his earlier theory, did it not? Or did it?

He glances at the two people his thoughts had been revolving around for a good ten minutes. He hides a smile seeing that both of them are in the same state of shock and had not moved one bit from their earlier positions since the incident had happened.

They were staring at each other with wide open eyes shocked clearly at what occurred. He restrains from chuckling too at the identical faces of bewilderment adorning their features.

He winces slightly at the sudden pain in his head. When the Force had flared, it had definitely taken him off guard. Not to mention, that he had just come after defeating a trained assailant wielding a red lightsaber! He might even be a…a…a Sith!

 _Force_ …Sith. That was something to consider too. How can that Zabrak be a Sith? He believed them to be extinct millenia ago. But the further he probed, the more he found it to be the truth. He will have to present this theory in front of the Council along with the boy's…

 _Force, I am getting too old for all this._

Realizing that his thoughts were not helping to keep the quickly forming headache at bay and his muscles actually required rest, he gets up.

Sighing, as he saw his two young charges, he decides to put an end to this stupid staring contest.

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Let us go to our room. Anakin, let us get you to your mom." When none of them reply he resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Padawan!"

That has the desired effect. Blinking slowly, waking up from his stupor, Obi-Wan glances at him, "Ye..Yes, Master."

"Let us get to our room."

"Yes, Master."

"Alright, you go ahead. I will escort Ani to his mom seeing we are the only ones left here."

"Yes, Master." Despite agreeing, Obi-Wan makes no move to return. He gazes at Anakin yet again.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master?"

" _Now."_

"Huh?"

"Your room, Padawan."

"Oh, yeah. I will go." Shaking his head, Obi-Wan tears his gaze away and trudges back to his room.

 _One down, one more to go._

"Anakin, come on. Let us get you to your mom."

"Huh? Okay."

 _Well, that was easy._

He knew he had to explain to Anakin what had happened as he did not know a lot about the Force. But he was not ready to explain it now for he was analyzing it himself. Happenings like these were quite rare among strangers.

 _Unless they were not strangers…Huh? Where did that thought come from?_ Shaking his head he thinks he can really do with meditation and rest right now.

Dropping off Anakin with his mom in one of the rooms the Queen had graciously allotted to them, he proceeds to his room as well.

 _Yep, this mission was definitely a strange one._

And he had a feeling it was just going to get stranger.

-x—x—

 _Was it really this awkward the first time?_

Obi-Wan cannot help but wonder.

His heart had not really been in the conversation with Qui-Gon. He already knew all he had to. But a part of him wished that if he concentrated hard on what his Master was saying he would just forget that Anakin was standing there.

He had been pointedly ignoring his presence until he reached the point of no return.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

He slowly turns to face the young innocent boy.

 _Blue._ That is the first thing he notices. _His eyes are not a sickly yellow or hidden behind a mask, they are a clear blue._

He stares at the boy who would one day become his best friend and then in the end, his arch nemesis.

Somehow, he cannot just imagine Vader as this same little boy.

A deliberate cough through his mental bond by Qui-Gon asking him to do something makes him realize that he had just been staring at the boy.

 _Great going Kenobi. First rule of befriending someone is to stare at him until he becomes nervous and considers you creepy._

Ignoring the sarcastic part of his mind that pops up at the most inopportune of moments, he knows he has to make a gesture.

 _I can do it, I can do it._ After all, as a Jedi Master he has faced many bizarre situations. This is nothing, right? _Force, who am I kidding?_

He notes that Anakin has not made a move too. _Was he not more enthusiastic the previous time?_

He knows this situation is becoming awkward by the second. He cannot help it though. The only good thing is that he is not being bombarded by memories after memories as he had suspected.

Another pointed reminder by his mentor urges him to react.

Mustering up all the courage of a Jedi Master and the peace that comes along, he holds out his hand. He does not speak anything though. He is doing his best but speaking right now just seems impossible.

Anakin's eyes have not left his through all this. _Is it possible that he senses anything?_

Just to be sure, he checks his mental shields and hopes that his memories do not come racing back.

-x—x—

 _Was it really this awkward the first time?_ Anakin wonders.

He could not help but follow Obi-Wan's every movement as the man went to talk to Qui-Gon. He did not tune in to the conversation. He knew all he had to anyways.

Instead, he keeps on looking straight ahead at his mentor, father, best friend, brother and arch enemy.

He looks so alive and lively. Unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin is not that lucky. His memories come forth unbidden like water gushes out of a broken dam.

" _What will happen to me now?"_

" _The Council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise you."_

Starting from that day during the burning of Qui-Gon's pyre, to countless missions as Master and Padawan and then fighting in the wars, Mustafar, and then finally that duel on the Death Star.

" _When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the Master."_

" _Only a master of evil, Darth."_

" _Your powers are weak, old man."_

" _You can't win Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."_

Anakin notices that in the end, Obi-Wan had not called him by his name. _Perhaps for him, I had died on Mustafar._

He expects to be crying but somehow the tears don't come.

He had betrayed this person in front of him in the worst possible way. He had earned his trust and friendship and then thrown them away like it never mattered. But he will be lying to himself if he said that whenever he thought of Obi-Wan while being Darth Vader, the feelings of betrayal and anger aside, he still did not feel underlying warmth for the man. He was just so deeply entangled in the vile vines of the Dark Side to fully accept it.

 _What have I done?_

Somehow, staying on Tatoonie and contemplating about all this made it feel less heinous than it seems now.

In midst of all this musing, he vaguely registers him mom telling him that she is leaving along with Padme and Panaka but he pays them no attention.

All his attention is focussed on the Jedi Padawan in front of him who will no doubt turn out to be one of the greatest Jedi ever.

"Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi."

This is the point, he realizes that his and Obi-Wan's lives were sealed together forever. Yes, a deciding point was when Qui-Gon had died but even if he had survived, he has no doubt Obi-Wan and Anakin's fate would have remained entwined.

 _I should probably show my excitement of having met the second Jedi in my life._ But try as he might, he is not able to do anything but stare at the very much alive form of his Master.

He notices that it is a while before Obi-Wan holds his hand out and even that seems reluctant.

Of course, he seems reluctant. Obi-Wan had sensed the darkness inside him since their first meeting only. The Darkness inside him must have amplified so Obi-Wan was probably wondering what to do with him and whether he is dangerous or not.

He glances at the hand offered and decides it is best to return the courtesy lest his secret is revealed. He slowly reaches out as well to shake hands.

-x—x—

None of them suspect anything to happen out of the ordinary. The younger two of the group wish to just get this meeting over with. The Jedi Master is observing them with curious and slightly impatient eyes. _What is taking them so much time to just greet each other?_

For a moment the tension in the air is almost tangible and Qui-Gon wonders if he can cut it with his lightsaber. The other two however remain oblivious to the tension hanging in the hallway.

Even the non-Force sensitives feeling the air tense in anticipation decide to leave the room.

To get things moving, he nudges his Padawan through his Force bond to do something. There is no response the first time except a feeling of acknowledgement. The second time proves more fruitful.

Obi-Wan extends his hand and Anakin responds likewise.

What happens next surprises all the occupants.

The moment their hands touch in a gesture of courtesy, the Force flares around them. The intensity is enough to blind a Force Sensitive.

Subconsciously, Qui-Gon slams his shields as fast as he can and makes them as strong as possible.

However, a future Master and Padawan team are too surprised to do anything. They are thrown back with the sheer force of the energy. They fall back against the walls of durasteel.

The Force is like a storm raging around their Force signatures. And perhaps it is the reflex than anything else of having depended on each other in the worst of situations that both Kenobi and Skywalker latch onto each other's Force signatures as an anchor to avoid being swept away in the raging storm.

Qui-Gon's head hurts. Never once in his life has he experienced something this strange. And the Force has never seemed so powerful.

Suddenly, the duo's heads seem a little light and warmth seeps into them. Before they know it, the storm is over and it has left one shining proof of it having been there.

It shines brightly in the Force. Perhaps it is not as strong as it was once in a period of their lives but it is deeper than ordinary ones.

When all the three realize exactly what this strange occurrence in the Force has left in its aftermath, they look at each other with amazed eyes and perhaps two of those pairs are terrified as well.

All of them come to the conclusion at the same time and admit it almost fearfully: there shining between the Force signatures of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker is a Force Bond forged by the Force itself.

 _Tbc…_

 **Did you like it? I hope you did. I have been saving Qui-Gon's POV just for this chapter.**

 **Fangtasia: For that, my friend, you will have to read and find out. Hope it's worth the wait. : )**

 **RyuuShadow: :D Do not mean to torture you, by the Force! Hey, I am sorry for taking so long again to update but my finals were coming. But they are over now, so I might get some free time! Did you like their meeting?**

 **ThatOneDino: …Andddd they have met! Do tell your views on it!**

 **Eyilin: Well, you have the next chapter! Thank you! Hope this one is nice as well.**

 **MMM73181: I do not mean to torture you guys! (Why do I have a feeling I should just put it on the disclaimer? :)) Well, the suspense is gonna drag out longer and they will have a few close calls along the way.**

 **Guest: I am gonna take that as a compliment to my suspense inducing skills xD. Well, here is the next chapter.**

 **IthilwenofIthilien: I did ;) Thank you so much! Was it the Force at work? I can't tell you how much it means to me to know you were looking forward to it :D**

 **Enleia: And they have met! Hope it was to your liking. That…will still take some time. Thanks, it was interesting to get into Watto's head. I actually needed another perspective for the events and I wanted to save Qui-Gon for this chapter. That left Watto. Here's the next chapter, did you like it?**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Hope it was worth the wait!**

 **yiggdrasill: Thank you so much! Thanks, it has been honestly possible only because of everyone's support and constructive advice! I have cherished your advices a lot! Do keep at it, it helps me improve my writing. :D**

 **NinjaGirl1117: Thanks so much! Happy that my gift gave you joy. I can't believe it either. Thanks a lot for your nice words. :)**

 **Rilme Caatl: More is here!**

 **Sanna Black Slytherin: Thank you! Hope it was worth the wait.**

 **seriousglasses: Thank you! Here is the next chapter! Did you like it?**

 **Samar Grey: Well, hope it was amazing? Yeah, I saw the reply you are referring to. Kinda my bad. I meant just the two but now that you mention it, I have been thinking of bringing in another, but it is just a simple thought at the moment. I guess, hold on, for another twist?**

 **Talhulla: Your wait is now over! Thank you!**

 **Grammarosprey: Thanks a lot for your advice! I will look into it. Just a thing though, some of it is intentional since Anakin has been Vader for a long time and well, we both know he doesn't speak informal. Please tell what you think about it and whether there's another approach I can use. :)**

 **Here's the next chapter! And thank you for pointing out that typo, my bad. I will correct it.**

 **Well, that's it guys! I have been waiting for this chapter almost as much as all of you! So please tell your views on it. Gotta prepare for my college now, see ya soon (hopefully).**

 **As always— happy reading and rate and review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everybody! A very belated Star Wars Day to everyone. So, in this chapter everybody is lost in their thoughts and it is a bit on the smaller side. One would expect the school being over would provide you with some free time but no… I guess it is how it is! Enjoy the chapter :)**

Chapter XI

 _A Force bond…_

But how can there be a Force bond between them, Obi-Wan does not understand.

It is not as strong as it used to be during the Clone Wars when they had grown close enough as brothers. Well, he had he does not know about Anakin.

But it is still there and inspecting it a little deeper, he realizes that it is exactly at the location it was the previous time.

He is presently in meditation calming his bewildered thoughts and seeking answers to the questions plaguing his mind.

Apart from the whole fiasco regarding the Force bond thing, he guesses their first meeting went well enough.

 _You wish…_

He mentally sighs. Anakin did not seem all that excited to see him—the second Jedi he has ever met. He knows for sure that he had been excited the previous time.

 _So, what changed?_

Obi-Wan did try his best to not appear cold and disinterested in the boy. He does not believe he succeeded. Had some of his thoughts really leaked through the Force? No, he had checked his shields.

Perhaps some of his feelings in general? Anakin may not yet be trained but Obi-Wan knows from experience that he is adept at picking up emotions of people.

 _Force, I hope not._

That will complicate the friendship he wishes to cement between them.

 _But am I doing justice with Anakin if I try to be his friends for the sole purpose for keeping Palpatine out? But Force knows I may never slip into the easy camaraderie I once shared with the man. Besides, apart from Anakin, will I not be doing justice to the entire galaxy including myself if I do so? Yes, that should be enough._

But it was not. Force knows it wasn't. It never had been. He values Anakin more than the entire galaxy as well. He is after all, his brother.

Attachment, he thinks through gritted teeth. That is his problem. Always had been. How hypocritical of him to lecture Anakin to let go when he himself had trouble to. _His_ attachment had cost the galaxy two decades of hardship and darkness when _his_ attachment restrained him from delivering the killing blow to a Sith Lord on Mustafar.

His mind dwells on those thoughts for a moment more before he comes back to the main point of his meditation- the Force bond.

He wonders briefly what effect it might be having on Anakin who as of yet is still ignorant of the ways of the Force. If Qui-Gon does not explain it to him, he thinks to tell the boy himself. It will serve to clear any hostilities between them. That will be good.

He tests the Force bond tentatively. He can feel the bright and curious presence of Anakin on the other side. Obi-Wan notices that it almost looks subdued. He leaves the Force bond alone after that briefly not wanting to disturb Anakin's privacy and not really in the mood anymore.

As he proceeds to come out of his meditation sensing his Master's approach, he learns just one more observation which really makes him wonder whether the Force possesses a cruel sense of humor.

The Force bond does not seem like how the new and unused ones do. No, it seems as if it had been used countless times over long distances sometimes to relay important battle news and other times for banter when it would have been inappropriate to speak in middle of the negotiations. This bond felt as if it had been used for comforting and training. This bond had seen happy days and sad ones, days filled with light hearted joy and days with darkness shrouding them. This bond had once been the brightest and the strongest in the Order until it met its untimely death on the fiery planet of Mustafar.

Now, here was the bond, perhaps less in brightness and strength than it once was but still existing with the same feeling it gave all those years ago.

Yes, this bond is not newly formed; it is the previous one that has miraculously reformed.

Obi-Wan does not know whether that is a good thing or not.

-x—x-

The sudden formation of a Force bond between his apprentice and the young boy whom he rescued was the last thing in his mind when he had introduced both of them.

 _Perhaps the Force is connecting them because of the personality changes they both have been showing._

Qui-Gon purposely takes the longer path to his shared quarters with his apprentice. He feels they both can use the alone time to sort out their thoughts. He feels guilty of having left Ani alone to cope with this event but he somehow feels that even Anakin needs some privacy right now.

So here he is roaming about the ship trying to get his thoughts straight.

It is not like a Force bond has never been formed between strangers before. It has and it usually means that both the people are somehow connected. It also develops because of friendship or any other emotions which the Force deems fit to connect the concerned two with a bond.

So, no it is not really the existence of the bond that has him pondering, it is rather the nature of that bond.

The bond is stronger than the one formed between strangers. He can practically feel it in his nerves. It is as if it belongs there.

The intense flaring of the Force is something he admits he has seen for the first time. And with the way recent events have been it will not be wise to file it away as a stray event and forget about it.

But the question that has been nagging him for quite a while now is what brought these two together? The Force, yes. But it seems that they have been brought together for a greater reason. He does not know why he gets that inkling but it is just a feeling he cannot shake off.

He shakes his head to clear his mind. His objective is to complete this mission and get the Queen safely to Coruscant. As he has often preached, ' _Keep your concentration in the here and now,'_ he decides to emulate it himself.

He successfully reaches his shared room with his Padawan. He casts out his senses through the Force and is met with a quiet hum. His padawan's thoughts appear calm and focused.

 _He must be meditating._

With that thought in mind, Qui-Gon enters the room. He is met with the blue eyes of his Padawan looking at him. He is, however, still sitting in a meditative posture. He must have just come out of his meditation, Qui-Gon muses.

He proceeds to go and sit on the bed. Obi-Wan maintains his position.

"A credit for your thoughts, Master?"

"Nothing different than yours, Obi-Wan."

"Well, I was thinking about my warm bed back at the Jedi Temple."

Qui-Gon chuckles. "Attachment is unfitting for a Jedi, Padawan."

"…you did say you were thinking what I was so…"

"Very well. But what I meant was of the recent events that happened on this mission."

"Which part of it— the attempted murder aboard the Trade Federation's ship, breaking of the hyperdrive, detour to Tatoonie, gambling, freeing slaves, fighting a supposed Sith, or the Force bond?"

"You are right, we did exceed our usual quota of trouble by a large margin, didn't we?"

Obi-Wan just grins in response. _Oh, Master this is nothing._

Qui-Gon smiles too. It is nice to see Obi-Wan back to his usual sarcastic self. He will even dare to say that he has been missing it.

He shakes his head. He really does not know which topic to start talking about first. And then he remembers one of Master Yoda's teachings: _When in doubt, at the beginning start._

The beginning, huh? That would perhaps be the "attempted murder" on the Trade Federation's ship. He gathers his theories on why they would attack them and what could be their motives before the talk when he suddenly remembers something.

Something which he had forgotten due to the stress of having battled a supposed Sith and then the Force Bond...

"So where should we begin to put our minds to, Master."

Qui-Gon fixes his apprentice with a look and replies, "How about we begin on your troubled thoughts and strange behaviour for the past few days? And I also need to hear your excuse other than the 'will of the Force' and it having 'slipped from your mind' as to why did you bring truguts before consulting me or informing me afterwards."

He sees his Padawan gulp, close his eyes, take a deep breath, release his anxieties to the Force, and open his eyes to meet his.

He settles more comfortably on the bed. He has a feeling it is going to be a long talk.

-x—x—

"Are you alright, Mom? You are shivering."

His mother gives him a reassuring smile although Anakin notices that it does not reach her eyes. Then realization dawns on him. _Kriff, I am so stupid!_

Tatoonie is warm. Space is cold. Mom's body is used to the hot weather and she must be freezing out here. Well, he should be too but countless space travel has made him ignore the ever-present coldness associated with space travel.

"Don't worry, Mom. I will go and see if we can get extra blankets."

"Ani, there is no need…"

"There is, Mom. Don't deny it. Wait for me."

With that he leaves his assigned quarters which are more of really a storage room but enough for both of them as there is no other spare room.

He walks towards the main room with his hands in his pockets. He lets his thoughts drift towards the meeting with Obi-Wan in general and the Force bond in particular.

He entertains the thought of prodding the bond and getting its feel but refrains in fear that Obi-Wan might sense something. He hovers around it though and realizes something with shock:

The Force bond is exactly at the place where it was in the previous time-line!

It is indeed strange what happened between them—a Force bond! Was it some indirect way of telling them that their lives will be always entwined?

He does not mind that. He feels safe around Obi-Wan and Padme, his true well-wishers in the whole wide world.

And of course, his mom!

It is funny really how that small tidbit keeps on slipping from his mind and a little sad.

Speaking of mom, he reaches the main room hoping that he will meet someone to give him a few blankets.

The main room is silent and there is no one there. Just his luck. He sighs and moves forward, wondering if there were one or two blankets lying around.

That is when he feels it. The rub of something rough against his fingers. He frowns and glances at his pocket where his fingers have found something.

He clutches it and takes it out his breath catching as he glances at the beautifully carved piece of japor snippet.

He rubs his thumb across it. He had given it to Padme around this time in the original timeline. _So she would remember him._ She had worn it throughout her life. He had seen it hanging from her hand during her funeral's recording which he was watching years after being turned into Darth Vader.

It was a symbol of the true love between them. One that had died on Mustafar. _But had it really?_

 _Yes, it had._

He had never realized until years later when he learnt about Luke's parentage that his love for Padme had turned into a craving of power and more about him rather than his need of saving her when he had embraced the Dark Side.

Both the people, who exist as of yet, whom he loves the most, cares about the most are on this ship. Both of them are extremely talented. They will go far in life.

 _Their only fault was that they had got involved with him. And he had ruined everything._

He briefly wonders going on some distant, isolated planet and spending the rest of his life there. He will leave Mom with Padme who will go on to become the most honest and strong politician ever whom even Obi-Wan admires which is a great compliment because Obi-Wan just _hates_ politicians. Obi-Wan will become the best Jedi in the universe with an awesome reputation as he won't be there to taint it with his more reckless personality.

In short, things will be all well and good and the universe will be a notch brighter.

Well, it will be much brighter if he eliminates the foul presence of one _Senator-_ not Chancellor or Emperor- Palpatine.

Even thinking about that Sith brings a filthy taste in his mouth.

"What are you doing standing around here, Ani?"

Anakin turns around startled and genuinely smiles at the welcome guest. "Padme…" He says.

"Who else? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah…um…I needed a few blankets for Mom. It's very cold out here."

"Of course. You are from a warm planet, Ani. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold. Here, take this while I arrange for some blankets for you and your mom." With that Padme wraps her over jacket over Anakin and giving him a smile leaves.

Anakin cannot help but notice that her eyes hold warmth and genuine affection but her smile seems sad.

 _Obviously, she is sad. Her planet is being attacked._

He once again rubs his thumb over the japor snippet and wonders whether he should give it to her or not. _Do I dare endanger her again?_

But he cannot live without her.

 _No!_

Anakin will not put his selfish needs above his selfless love ever again. He has already seen what the outcome will be if he does.

He thinks it is better he gives it to her. What was that ancient tale about the wood of japor? Yeah, it brings good fortune.

 _Lot of good fortune it brought the last time…_

He admits that perhaps it wasn't all that bad. His life had its ups and downs until a final spiraling down came only to be pulled back upwards by the light of his son.

If nothing else, it will serve as a remembrance of their time together. He looks at the japor snippet and also of the memorabilia of their love.

He decides that if not for anything else, he will give it to her because she looks plainly beautiful while wearing it.

He breaks a small part of it carefully so as to not destroy its beauty and keeps it in his pocket as a token of their love and what could have been.

Soon enough, Padme returns with two thick blankets cradled in her arms. "Come, Ani, I will leave you till your room." "There is no need for that." Anakin says proceeding to take the blankets from her but she pulls her hand back. Anakin frowns.

As of right now, Padme is taller than him. Now, that's new…

It has been so long since he has been smaller than anyone. Normally, he used to tower over almost everyone. Another humbling experience, he guesses.

 _Is my entire life a mixture of jumbled proverbs and symbolism?_

"Well?" Padme asks.

"Alright," He huffs, "but at least let me carry one of them."

"Okay, I guess." Padme puts down the two blankets on a nearby seat and was proceeding to give one of them to Anakin when he suddenly speaks up, "I made this for you."

"Huh?" Padme turns around confused to look at Anakin who is holding a piece of some beautifully carved wood.

"I made this for you," he repeats, "so that you would remember me." _And my love,_ "I carved it out myself. It is told to bring good fortune."

Padme is touched by the care this boy has for her. The way he says it makes her feel as if there is something particularly reverent and beautiful about this moment. He said it with such affection, reverence and warmth while his eyes held a distant look of-was it remorse and guilt?

But why?

She shakes herself off her stupor and smiles warmly accepting the necklace with a pendant of the wood of japor. "It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change once we reach the capital, Ani. My caring for you will always remain."

It is in the midst of this emotional moment that Anakin feels a prod from the other side of his bond. Perhaps Obi-Wan is trying to decipher the mystery, Anakin thinks, but the touch is immediately withdrawn. It did not, however, quell the feeling of warmth the touch left behind.

Here he was, Anakin Skywalker, surrounded by his best friends who were perhaps the only ones to ever actually care about him for who he was and not because of some weird prophecy or for their own evil ends.

This, right here, was love in its purest form.

And Anakin was blessed to experience it. He swore he will let no harm come to both of them ever—not from himself or anyone else.

Hand-in-hand Anakin and Padme proceeded towards his room.

 _Tbc…_

 **Cooljoanna18: I am pretty sure it was screaming at Anakin, "What the kriff, Skywalker?!"**

 **yiggdrasill: Thank you : ) Yeah, Obi-Wan is one as he told his Master in this chapter. Up to their usual antics, both of them.**

 **Rilme Caatl: Yay! Your excitement keeps me going :D**

 **nightmarebat: You are my 100th reviewer! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Thank you so much! :D**

 **IthilwenofIthilien: It went well indeed. Qui-Gon is so so confused right now xD. Getting stuck between Kenobi and Skywalker… I can see a lot of disbelieving and exasperated sighs in the future. I am sorry for the confusion. The first part tells Qui-Gon's thoughts on the aftermath of the force bond. The second one tells Obi-Wan's thoughts during their meeting and the third one of Anakin. The last part is the third POV on what exactly happens. Hope that clears it up! If you have any suggestions how I could have avoided the confusion, I would love to hear them :) I am happy that you were happy to read the chapter. I look forward to your reviews as well :)**

 **RyuuShadow: Finally indeed xD! Hope it met your expectations. Yeah, I am too! Unfortunately, I don't have more time… It's so sad. Hopefully, by August I will have settled in my college.**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Thank you! They need to talk definitely! But first, a bit drowning in their own morbid thoughts.**

 **Grammarosprey: :) Glad to know we agree on that. Thank you so much, I was so worried whether I pulled it off as I had imagined it in my head. I have been saving Qui-Gon's POV just for that chapter. Here's more :)**

 **NinjaGirl1117: Thank you! My finals went well. Thanks for asking :) Here's another update.**

 **ThatOneDino: They met! Oh there are gonna be some close calls. Where's the fun otherwise right? ;)**

 **mentalkid: Probably not. I honestly have no idea when. There are gonna be some close calls though :)**

 **MMM73181: xD. Thank you! I am glad you liked the force bond.**

 **Guest: Yay! I am so glad you are so excited!**

 **scottusa1: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **brookeyy14: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Star Wars and Skillet: Thanks! Here's more :)**

 **: Thank you! You have no idea how much your review brightened my day! Thank you so much for your compliment and I m glad you took the time to figure out and leave the review :D I sincerely hope I live upto your expectations.**

 **Robbie2413: Thanks** **:) Wonder what else Anakin's father has in store for him ;)**

 **clonetrooper8754: xD. Hope you had fun with this chapter as well.**

 **ichigo urahara Shihoin: Oh, they both have a lot of healing to do!**

 ***takes in deep breath* Oh my God! I crossed 100 reviews! Thank you all of you for your support and advice!**

 **And I am sorry for the short chapter but it turns out choosing a college is Hard. Work.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading and spoiler alert! Next chapter Anakin and Obi wan talk with each other alone!**

 **As always- please read and review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. All the characters are the property of George Lucas and LucasFilm Ltd.**

 **Feedback: Is most welcome.**

 **Author's Notes: Hey everybody! Guess what? I have started college! Wish me luck, please. Anyways, here is the conversation between Anakin and Obi-Wan. Read on!**

Chapter XII

Obi-Wan wonders if there is a chance the Force will do something and distract his Master long enough for him to form a logical explanation.

Unsurprisingly, no such thing seems likely to happen.

Oh well, Obi-Wan wasn't called The Negotiator for nothing.

And the best way to explain this situation was the truth: that the Force had "willed it" and that it had "slipped his mind."

Maybe the former held more truth to it than the latter. That was not the problem. The problem was that Qui-Gon was not just asking him about this isolated incident related to the truguts, he was asking about his strange behaviour since that fateful day on their quarters' balcony.

And the truth will sadly not work here. While suddenly coming back from the dead and meeting everyone, whom he had seen, _felt_ dying, alive and kicking would be an acceptable explanation under normal circumstances, here he knows it will not lead to anything else but few trips to the Mind healers. And he would like to avoid the healers as much as possible, thank you very much.

The problem, however, still persists. What should he tell Qui-Gon? He could see that Qui-Gon's patience was wearing thin a little due to the stress of this mission. Qui-Gon was known for his patience with everyone- "pathetic life form" or not. However, Obi-Wan remarks with an inward smirk, that it is nowhere near the "legendary, and outright frustratingly calm" as proclaimed by Anakin that he possessed.

Huh. Gloating. Are Anakin's influences on him finally showing their effect?

Qui-Gon clears his throat and Obi-Wan adjust his line of thought back to the original problem.

To be honest, he really isn't in the mood to offer explanations. He chalks it upto his frustrations and the turn of events that have happened finally catching upto him. But true to his patience's praises, he releases it into the Force.

 _Let me just start. We will see where the conversation goes from there._

"Master," Obi-Wan says with a sigh, "what I told you about the incident of the truguts is completely true. I was meditating in the gardens when you called me regarding the mission. I was walking to our quarters when suddenly I felt a nudge from the Force to a room which was the one where we go to take the necessary items for a mission. The Force led me to the shelf containing items from the Arkanis system. I took the truguts from there.

May I ask, though, why the sudden suspicion that I am lying to you, Master? Have I ever before?"

A single raised eyebrow from his Master has him continuing his explanation, "Okay, fine I guess I have on certain occasions but none were worth such investigation, so why now Master?"

"I do not doubt you Padawan. This is unusual and there is just something about this mission…" Qui-Gon trails off.

There is silence for a beat or two, then, "Master, I assure you the reason for my change in behavioral patterns has me as much bewildered as it has you." That was obviously not true. Obi-Wan knew exactly why his behavioral patterns were changed but his saying that he was bewildered was in the sense that he did not how did he even come back to the living world decades ago from his time.

"Master, just trust me, alright?" It is spoken in a soft whisper but Qui-Gon hears it nonetheless.

Obi-Wan watches as his Master closes his eyes. He can feel that the answer did not satisfy him but he would indulge his Padawan as he always respects his wishes.

-x—x—

Qui-Gon hears patiently as Obi-Wan finishes his explanation. Qui-Gon resists the urge to sigh. He did not get any answers for his ever-increasing list of questions.

However, he hears the soft whispered, "Master, just trust me, alright?" and realises with a start that maybe he has been over reacting. Obi-Wan is not a kid anymore that he has to tell him all about what he does. And besides, nothing disastrous happened because of him holding back that information about the truguts, right? Why was he getting so worked up then?

Qui-Gon will gladly admit that fighting the Zabrak oozing of the Dark Side has his nerves frayed. He has never felt such dark energies from anyone before and he has had his fair share of Dark Force Users.

But more of that later, his padawan needs him now. Speaking of which, he closes his eyes and wonders that he should not be making such a big deal over it. Obi-Wan is going for his Trials soon, if he has any say in it anyways, and therefore must learn to trust the Force. But if his Master keeps on investigating something which he does that was obviously the will of the Force, it would just lower Obi-Wan's self-esteem and paint himself as a hypocrite. After all, it has been quite many times that he has followed the will of the Force in the same way.

He opens his eyes, "I believe I owe you an apology Obi-Wan. I have been unnecessarily harsh on you. Your reasons are your own and I am glad you are following the Force's bidding even though you yourself do not know what it entirely encompasses."

A genuine smile plays on Obi-Wan's lips that reach his eyes and Qui-Gon gets the distinct feeling that it has been a very _long_ time indeed that his Padawan has done so.

"All is already forgiven, my Master."

Then Qui-Gon smiles as well.

It seems suddenly that a large weight on his shoulders has lifted and along with it some of the darkness.

-x—x—x—

"Anakin, go to sleep. It has been a tiring day. And it will surely be one tomorrow."

"Yes, Mom." Anakin smiles softly when he sees his mother now much better with the blankets.

"Good night, Anakin."

"Good night, Mom."

They still had to talk about their newfound freedom and what it would mean for both of them but the day had simply been exhausting what with the pod race, being freed, fighting a Sith, and not to mention major emotional upheavals for him and they had never gotten enough time to talk.

Soon, his mom's force signature lulls into peaceful and calm indicating deep sleep. He waits for a few more minutes and then sits up casting the blanket aside.

He glances at his mom still sound asleep and puts his blanket on top of her as well tucking it in. After all, space was cold. And he did not want her catching a cold.

With a sigh, he again turns around and puts his head in his hands. After the flurry of events of the day and his time with Padme having quelled his anxiousness, it all returns with a vengeance and Anakin already knows he is not going to get any rest tonight.

He just has a lot on his plate to simply sleep. Meeting up with his close friends was more taxing than he thought. Seeing Padme is much easier than thinking about his Master. Comparatively speaking of course. The only reason he can bear being with his future wife is because over the years he has been so tuned to eliminate her from any thought or dream of his as Vader that it is almost second nature.

He knows it is not fair to Padme but he needs to do this lest he fears he will not remain sane for long.

Obi-Wan, however is another matter completely. Unlike Padme, he had focused his thoughts more and more on the Jedi Master, shoving down the feelings of warmth, and friendship warping it all through a veil of the Dark Side and concentrating on the emotions of never being good enough, betrayal, distrust, fear of his power, et cetera.

But embracing the light once again has lifted that veil and now he knows that all his negative emotions were unfounded.

Shmi turns around in her sleep grumbling something. Anakin believes it is best that he calms his tumultuous thoughts lest his mom should wake up.

He hops out of the bed and putting on his shoes deciding to go out for a walk. Yes, a few katas will tire his brain enough to not torture him with memories and hopefully be merciful enough to give him a restful night.

The only place big enough offering a bit of privacy will be the throne room. Seeing the time, he is assured that he will not be questioned regarding this late-night escapade. Besides, even if anyone does so, he will chalk it up to him being insomniac due to this unexpected freedom.

Destination in mind, Anakin hops out of the bed, puts on his shoes and determinedly strides towards the throne room.

He is about to palm the door open when he pauses. Inside, there is a _very_ familiar presence.

-x—x—

Obi-Wan shifts restlessly once again in his sleep and finally decides it is enough. It is quite clear he will not be getting any sleep tonight. He really wished he could though, he has a feeling the coming days will be hectic.

Fully awake, he blinks at the darkened ceiling. He hears Qui-Gon's snores from beside him and smiles.

 _Oh, how I have missed you Master._

He wonders what he should do now. There is hardly anything to occupy his time with on this ship.

A thought strikes him that he can practice his katas for a while. Hopefully, it will tire him enough to get at least a few hours of decent sleep.

Deciding it to be the best course of action, he purposely moves towards the throne room. It is sound proof and will provide him with a bit of privacy.

The hallways are empty and silence prevails over the ship with the exception of the continuous thrum of engines.

The throne room definitely meets up to his expectations and quickly he discards his robe to stand in the middle of the room.

Instinctively, he falls into a Soresu stance. _It has been so long, since I have done this…_

He closes his eyes and delves into the familiar, warm presence at the back of his mind. Everything else is muted and there is only he with his lightsaber in his hand and the Force as his focus.

He inhales and exhales. His hand tightens his grip on the lightsaber.

A hiss is heard.

He starts.

The throne room is engulfed by a blue light of the lightsaber wielded by The Master of Soresu as he carries out the kata imprinted in his mind even after all these years.

Half an hour later, Obi-Wan reaches the same place from where he had started.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and an unbridled smile is on his lips.

It is further strengthened by the fact that he does not feel the pains in his body, signs of old age, that he had become accustomed to.

He concludes that after a five-minute break, he will resume his workout and this time use Ataru. After all, he still has a façade to maintain.

Once he had adopted Soresu and mastered it, people had eventually thought that he had forsaken Ataru. Well, they were mistaken. Obi-Wan still was very much proficient in that particular skill set. Afterall, no one just forgets something taught over and over for thirteen years.

 _That did not stop Anakin…_

No! Don't think about him. Obi-Wan mentally scolds himself. He has come here to let go of some tension not get more of it. Besides, a _lot_ of things did not stop Anakin, a boy who thought he was up and above the law.

 _Stop it!_ He practically hisses.

Back to his original line of thought, he agrees that his grip on Ataru has weakened as he did not practice that on Tatoonie. He preferred Soresu anyways.

With a much-needed rest over, he again assumes his position in the center of the room and begins his deadly mesmerizing dance all over again.

So focused on his kata was he, that he did not notice the presence of his former student standing outside the room.

-x—x—

Anakin contemplates for an eternity before deciding to face Obi-Wan than run back to his room. After what actually were five minutes, he slowly palms the door open and quietly steps inside…

…where he is greeted with the hypnotic blade-work of Obi-Wan. For a few seconds he simply watches as the colour blue shines over the entire place and through the Force Bond he can feel determination, relief and elation. Most of all, however, he can sense contentment. He notices the aerial flips and acrobatic moves and realizes with a start that _this_ Obi-Wan does not know anything about Soresu sans the basics but instead prefers Ataru.

It was the death of his own Master, as Obi-Wan told him once, that had revealed to him the flaws of this acrobatic fighting style. But if Anakin saves Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan will never learn Soresu and the Order will lose one of its Masters.

 _Ah well, I will just suggest it to him sometime…_

He really should leave. He will destroy this beautiful moment. Force knows, how many he has already.

He turns to leave.

But as history is witness, Obi-Wan really notices him at most inconvenient times.

"Anakin?"

He resists the urge to sigh and with a bravado he is severely lacking turns around to face the blue eyes of his once mentor.

Perhaps he is dreading this talk so much himself, that makes him oblivious to the dread showcased in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Uh…hi."

Anakin can see uncertainty flash across Obi-Wan's face before settling into a resigned look which immediately smoothens out with a polite smile.

The lightsaber is extinguished and clipped to his belt but Anakin can see that his fingers linger just a little longer over the hilt.

He walks over and Anakin has to remind himself to remain calm.

"What are you doing up so late?"

He really should reply with his prepared response but instead he impulsively replies, "I could ask you the same thing."

There is a moment of awkward silence and Anakin reminds himself that they have not become friends yet and he should remain in the Jedi's good books.

He hears a sigh, "I could not sleep."

"Me neither."

"Do you have to repeat everything I say?" Obi-Wan asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Uh…"

"Nevermind. So why could you not sleep? Bad dreams?" The last part of the sentence was spoken softly in a whisper.

"Uh no, not really. It is just that the stuff that happened today is finally sinking in."

"I understand. It must be exciting and scary. Do not worry, however, we will let nothing happen to you or your mom."

"Thanks." He says genuinely, "What about you?"

"Ah, it is nothing you should be bothered with."

He ponders for a second whether he should push for an answer but decides in the contrary. Better not to push the limits.

After another less awkward silence, "Would you like to have some blue milk?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, follow me."

Anakin walks with Obi-Wan with no small amount of trepidation. Does he really want to jeopardize this man's future by bonding with him? He shouldn't, not really. But Anakin will admit that he wishes to know this man again- share the friendship and be the recipient of his compassion and wry remarks.

Sooner than he would have liked they reach the kitchen. None of them had spoken a word throughout the brief walk. Anakin knew, from experience, that Obi-Wan may appear cold and distant to an outsider in the first instance. But to anyone who knew to look for his Master's true feelings at the moment would look in his eyes. There it was for the world to see— warmth for spending a quite evening in his quarters, compassion for a helpless being, annoyance at a politician's double meaning talks.

Anakin glances at Obi-Wan but all he can see is a curse of bearing the responsibility of the burdens of the world. _Why?_ Did anything happen? Did he let some of his thoughts leak?

"Sit down and relax. I will just bring it around." Obi-Wan instructs almost stiffly as he heads over to boil some milk. Anakin flops down on one end of the couch warily watching Obi-Wan's moves.

"You can tell me about it, if you wish. It may help sort out your thoughts." Obi-Wan offers.

And Anakin admits, it is tempting. Confess everything that has happened and just share the burden with someone else. But, no he will not do that. He doesn't believe he can watch Obi-Wan's heart break and realize what kind of a monster was sitting in front of him in the guise of a nine-year-old.

 _"You were the Chosen One!"_

Yeah, nope. He cannot relinquish his admittedly tentative control on his emotions, especially not in front of Obi-Wan.

So, he quashes the image of a heartbroken man standing on the banks of a river of lava and hopes that none of it leaked through.

"Anakin?" The voice is nearer now and concerned. And Anakin opens his eyes- blast! When had he closed them? – to see Obi-Wan hovering in front with a clear worry reflecting in his eyes.

"Uh yeah what happened?" He stammers.

"Nothing, you just didn't answer my questions."

"Oh. 'M sorry."

"No, don't be. You must be tired and sleep is finally catching on, I guess. Here, drink this and go to bed. It will relax you enough to sleep." With that, Obi-Wan places a glass of blue milk on the table in front and sits on the couch with one of his own in his hand.

"Thanks."

They both sip their drinks musing about their life and the person sitting next to them.

The night would have ended blissfully with no more strange reactions from the Force had Anakin not realized something.

He should have known the rest from the Force was too good to be true.

"Wait a minute, how did you know I like my blue milk like this?" Anakin suddenly demands sitting straighter on the couch, the glass of blue milk being half empty.

He watches as Obi-Wan freezes for a moment. "I…I don't know what you mean?" It comes out more like a question than an assured fact. Anakin knows something strange is going on here.

"This. This is exactly how I like my blue milk. Boiled to a certain stage and then with honey mixed with it. You even got the proportions right!"

"Uh…okay. I guess this is how I like mine as well."

 _No, you don't._ Anakin knows that he doesn't. Obi-Wan adds less honey in it, than him and likes it cold rather than hot like his former padawan.

He wishes to say it but he controls his tongue. Instead he shoots back, "You guess?"

And then he remembers that he is supposed to act like a kid so adds with as much enthusiasm he can muster, "Wait, is this another thing that Jedi do?"

His master, frankly, looks like someone has given him a lifeline. "Well, not all Jedi, no but I believe it has something to do with the bond we are sharing?"

"Bond?"

"Yeah, the force bond. You know, the one that feels warm when you focus on it. I am sorry, Anakin, I brought you here to relax not heap on you more doubts and questions. I understand this must be all very confusing to you and I pro…I mean I will do my best to explain it to you but later. I am tired and I know for a fact that you are too. So, how about we continue our talk in the morning?"

"Yeah, sure." Anakin agrees. Besides, the blue milk did help him relax a bit. He gulped down the rest of the milk and watches as Obi-Wan washes them before escorting Anakin back to his room with a good night and assurance of explaining everything the next day.

 ** _Tbc.._**

 **Rilme Caatl: Thank you! Here was the conversation as promised. Qui-Gon needs to learn to let Obi-Wan go. Don't worry, we have all been there, haven't we?**

 **Grammarosprey: Thanks for the advice! Was this one a bit better?**

 **Star Wars and Skillet: Thank you! Hope you liked their talk! At first, I thought to end it but then I thought meh, where is the fun in that, right?**

 **MMM73181: Did you like their thoughts? Obi-Wan again wiggled his way out of a serious conversation. He is a master at evasion, isn't he? And he wonders where Anakin learns it from…**

 **scottusa1: Thank you! Hope you liked this one too! :)**

 **Nightshade's sydneylover150: Oh boys indeed. Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **RyuuShadow: :( Anakin suffers from feeling way too intense emotions. Hopefully, his stint as Darth Vader will remind him to atleast control them and not let them get better of him.**

 **masterkenobi125: That's a pretty great compliment for a writer! Thank you so much!**

 **IthilwenofIthilien: Thanks, feel free to ask anything. Was this one a bit better? I am sure you are a great writer. Thank you so much! Reading that it made your day made mine! :D**

 **Banjo Player: I am afraid I have no idea how long the story will go on. I am writing it on the go actually. And though, I have a brief outline as to what will happen, sometimes stories take a life of their own. Hope you liked this chapter? I love time travel fics too! May the Force be with you.**

 **Luna: Thanks! Here's the update.**

 **dragonfox123: Thanks so much! Did you like the rest of the story?**

 **Well, that's all folks! Am excited for college! Yay! See you guys later!**

 **As always, please read and review!**


End file.
